Tread Softly
by norrific
Summary: After Sam showed up at the Forman's door, Jackie started a new life in Chicago with support from Eric, Donna, and Kelso. Now, years later she returning to Point Place. Giving Hyde hope at having a second chance.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nada.

**Prologue**

_In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on. _  
Robert Frost

"And in other news, we here at local 4 will be losing two members of our news family. But don't worry, at least one of them will be back." Jack Dixon had the aged good looks of most seasoned news anchors. He was a staple at local 4, having started more than twenty years ago. His hair lost all hints of pepper, the salt slicked back to highlight a handsomely aged face. The two women beside him were young enough to be his granddaughters, but that had yet to stop his, _mostly,_ harmless flirting. "Why don't you two share why you're taking your lovely presence from us?"

"Well," Jackie Burkhart gave a warm smile to her co-anchor before turning up the smile for the camera. "Donna and I will be going back to Point Place because, as many of you know, Donna will be marrying her high school sweetheart and all around nerd Eric."

Donna Pinciotti just barely resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her best friend.

"So, how long will you two be gone for?"

"Jackie will be back in a few weeks, but I, will still be around Chicago, just not with the station any more."

"Donna will be starting as the news editor with our reporting partners at The Tribune." Jackie smiled proudly at her friend. "Where she'll be working closer to Eric, who is the co-author of The Basement comic strip series. And we here at local 4 couldn't be prouder of our redhead."

"That's right, Jackie. Good luck to you Donna. We'll miss you. And Jackie, hurry back." He gave the younger women a playful wink before turning to the camera to sign off.

Eric Forman stopped mid-step to frown at the television. "That guy is such a dillhole." The slight giggle from the couch caused him to wince. "Whoops, sorry, buddy."

"Dillhole."

"Language." But Eric's tone was hardly scolding as he smiled at the little boy on the couch. It was his usual spot at this time. The kid adored his mom and loved watching her on the television. "You can't say that anymore, okay."

The boy nodded, but his grin didn't do much to assure Eric he meant it.

"Ready to go, Daddy."

Folding his arms, Eric turned to his son who stood on the couch. The kid was wearing a Chicago Bears skull cap, a pair of swim trunks, snow boots, and a cape. "Uh, I don't think so buddy. I take you to your grandma's looking like that we'll never hear the end of it. How about putting on a shirt?"

"No way, Daddy."

"Okay," Eric gave an exasperated sigh. "Well, I guess I'll wear your _Star Wars_ shirt then." He lifted the shirt to his head, already braced for the impact his son made when he rushed head first into him. "Ugh, that one hurt."

"My shirt."

"Your shirt? But I thought you didn't want to wear a shirt." Eric laughed when the little boy started to use his clothes to climb up his body. In one deft move he flipped his kid onto this shoulder as he went to answer the ringing telephone. "Hello. Oh, hey Donna....Nothing, RJ's using me as a rope climb...no, his _Star Wars_ shirt." He only half listened as his soon to be wife ran off a list of last minutes things he needed to do. All of which he'd already done, to the best of his knowledge anyway. "Yup, the bags are by the door.....tell Jackie that as soon as Kelso gets here we'll be on our way......well, she's the devil.....she's dangerously close to being tossed from a moving vehicle....hey, hey you tell her I'm not nearly as skinny as I use to be....fine. Fine, hold on." Eric gave RJ a tug until he was settled on his hip. "Your mom wants to talk to you."

"Hi, mommy." RJ's face lit up at the sound of his mother's voice. "I beat up, daddy." He gave his low husky laugh. "Love you, too. Love you bunches." He made a loud kissing noise into the phone before handing the receiver back to Eric. "Here, daddy."

"Thanks buddy, a phone covered in spit. Just what I always wanted." Eric blew a raspberry on his son's neck before setting him back on his feet. "Hey, that's the door. Probably, Kelso. Yeah. Alright. Bye."

"Let's go people! Time, she is a wasting."

"Jeez, Kelso." Eric turned to give Brooke a disbelieving look. "How can he be this hyper, this early?"

"He and Betsy have been up since 4a.m." Brooke explained. "It's practically the middle of the day for them." She smiled when Betsy made a beeline for the little boy currently struggling to pull a t-shirt on over his superman cape. "RJ honey, that's not going to work. Come here."

Kelso grinned as he watched his girlfriend bend over to help his godson. "You know Eric, that's a good looking kid you have there. It's a good thing he took after his mom and not his dad. He's not as lucky as Betsy, who was going to be hot no matter who she looked like because Brooke and I are both hot. But he looks just like his mom." Kelso laughed. "True he's a bit nerdy like you, but that's not going to really matter because he's going to be man pretty."

"Wow, Kelso that was both rambling and ridiculous."

"Two of my specialties. Oh, hey did I miss Donna's last story, Brooke didn't let me watch the whole thing because we had to head over here."

"Really?" Eric's brow was creased in a frown. "You guys live like three doors down. You could have watched the end and still made it here at exactly the time you did."

"You only say that because you've never had to get Betsy and Kelso ready to go anywhere." Brooke shuddered at the memory of getting her child and boyfriend in the car. It made the mayhem of packing the night before seem like a cake walk. "And we had to stop over at Jackie's and get her bags."

"Well, we're all ready here." Eric reached down and scooped up his son as he shot pass in his pursuit of Betsy, who was scooped up by her own father. "So, Brooke you want to get the little ones in the car while Kelso and I get the bags."

"I don't know Eric, maybe you should handle the kids." Brooke easily took her daughter out of Michael's arms. "We wouldn't want you to hurt yourself lifting any of those bags."

"Burn!"


	2. Chapter 1

I disclaim: Not mine.

**Chapter 1**

_It was the greatest feeling I ever had. Followed abruptly by the worst feeling I ever had."_ -- Blow

There was no reason for him to be nervous. She was just a chick. _The _chick...no, some chick. She was just some chick. Sure it had been a little more than three years since he last saw her. And he spent many a night drinking and smoking away the memory of the last time he saw her. The last time he'd been allowed to hurt her. Those eyes-God, her eyes-filling with tears. No, he wasn't nervous. Zen didn't lend itself to nerves.

Zen didn't really lend itself to emotions either, but Steven Hyde couldn't deny that he missed her. He missed the way her fingers played with the hair at the back of his neck. Missed how comfortably he slept with her in his arms. Missed the feel of her skin against his, the sound of her voice, and the feeling of home he only ever felt with her. He hadn't felt anything since he'd gone to her room only to find her waiting for Kelso.

For two years Jackie Burkhart had been all Hyde wanted out of life, even if he couldn't tell her. Even when she could no longer see it when she looked at him. It had been there, deep in his heart. A heart he denied having until she wormed her perky little way into it.

It had been three years since he last saw her. The first year after she left, she wrote him. Letters he never opened, the first few he ripped in two but never threw out. Letters that came so few and far between now. Letters he still kept hidden in the Forman's basement. It had been a year since everyone stopped mentioning her. And by everyone he meant Mrs. Forman, since all his friends, with the exception of Fez, had abandoned him for Chicago, for _her. _

Now they were all back. It seemed that Donna and Forman were actually going to get married and decided they didn't want to have the wedding anywhere but Point Place. And naturally Donna wanted none other than Jackie Burkhart, her best friend, to stand up for her. He'd been invited, but it seemed Eric had a new best friend to stand up for him. Not that it mattered, he probably wouldn't do the whole church thing anyway. Maybe they'd see him at the reception where the booze would be free flowing and the women free wheeling.

From his place in the basement he could hear Kitty Forman's ecstatic squeals and giggles. It seemed that everyone had arrived. He considered staying where he was, but had a feeling no one would come down to get him. So with a heavy sigh, he slipped on his glasses, and made his way up the basement steps. To her. Because even after three years he never stopped loving her.

"Man! When did you get so old, Red!"

Hyde shook his head. It was good to see Kelso was still an idiot.

"Micheal." He breathed a sigh of relief to hear that the scolding voice did not belong to Jackie. "It's good to see you again, Mr. Forman. Mrs. Forman."

"To bad you're still with this dumbass."

"Oh, Brooke, you're little Betsy is a doll."

"Well, come on, look at Daddy."

He couldn't see it, but Hyde could have sworn he heard the rooms collective eye roll. Zen firmly in placed he pushed open the swinging door and stepped into the living room. Why were they all gathered around in a circle? Crowding together like they didn't have a whole room to move around in. Donna was easy to spot, she was back to being a red head, and easily stood over more then a few people in the room. And there was Kelso, stupid grin on his face, arm wrapped so tightly around Brooke's shoulder he had to be lifting her a few inches off her feet. Fez stood just outside the group, looking up at Kelso like an infatuated young girl. He couldn't see Forman. And he couldn't see _her._ Damn it, why couldn't they spread out so he could see her?

"Okay, someone's all clean and dry and wants their mommy."

Hyde was getting ready to make a comment about Eric being a little too old to still be pulling on his mother's apron strings when he looked at the stairs and realized Forman wasn't referring to himself.

When the hell did Forman and Donna have a baby? Though he guessed the kid was a little big to be a baby, maybe a year or two. What the hell did they call kids that age? Didn't matter, why hadn't anyone told him about this? Had they really figured he was so much of a bastard that they didn't think he needed to know his two best friends had become parents? What kind of bullshit did Jackie fill their heads with that he was left out of this?

"Oh," Kitty was practically vibrating with excitement. "There's my grandbaby."

Hyde couldn't see what the kid looked like, long curly black hair covered a face that was buried in Forman's neck.

Eric smiled fondly. "You're gonna have to wait in line, Mom. He's mad at me and wants his mommy to beat me up."

The smirk that formed on Hyde's face at the thought of Forman's kid getting Donna to kick his ass fell when Eric walked pass the tall red head and handed the baby to the small woman standing in the middle of the group.

She's beautiful, Hyde thought. It was all he could think. Even after three years, Jackie Burkhart was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Maybe even more beautiful than she had been the last time he saw her. The smile she had for the boy in her arms was warm and so full of love that Hyde felt his heart twist in his chest. There'd been a time she looked at him that way.

"Hi, baby, don't be mad. If you weren't hosed down and changed Grandma would have thought I was a horrible mommy." Jackie continued to smile as she ran her hand over her son's hair. "Besides, you wouldn't have had to change if _someone_ didn't always think with her stomach."

"I was hungry, okay." Donna argued. "All I had at the station was a day old bagel. And I wasn't the only stuffing my face, Jackie. Or the one who insisted on getting him ice cream." She shot Eric a pointed look. Who simply gave a helpless shrug in his defense.

"When in God's name are you going to cut that boy's hair?" Red snapped impatiently. "He looks like a hippie." And even with the scowl firmly in place, Red reached over and pulled the sulking child out of his mother's arms.

His mother. His _mother._ Oh God, Hyde's mind began to race, that's Jackie's kid. Now that Red was holding him, Hyde could see the boy more clearly now. And he could belong to no one but Jackie. He was small, probably cursed to always be small considering his mother was practically pocket-sized. The shape of his face, his nose, his mouth was all Jackie. But when he smiled at Red, a small almost smirking smile that caused his blue eyes to light up with mischief, Hyde felt all the air back up in his lungs. The eyes, the smile, that wasn't Jackie.

All he heard now was white nose, saw nothing but the kid. His kid. Who had his eyes and his smile. His kid with Jackie.

"Red Forman you hand me over my grandson right this second or I'll make you sorry." Kitty demanded as she reached over to take the boy from her husband. "Oh, his still so little. Are you even feeding him Jackie. A growing boy needs to eat if he wants to grow up to be big and strong like his daddy."

"I'm a big boy." The kid grinned as he sat back in Kitty's arms. "Mommy's little man."

"Well, Mommy's little man is just going to weather away if she doesn't start feeding him." Kitty jostled the boy, who seemed to be preening under all the attention.

"Trust me, Mrs. Forman he eats. He eats everything that isn't nailed down. Fortunately he was born with my fast metabolism and superior genes."

"Which is good, because if he didn't there is a very serious danger of the kid being a fatty." Kelso added needlessly. "And what girl wants to make it with a fatty."

"First of all he's not going to be a fatty." Jackie reached out to hit Kelso. "And most importantly he's not going to be a pretty man whore like you. So those sluts better keep their distance from my baby if they know what's good for them."

Hyde couldn't help but grin at the protective fire lighting Jackie's eyes. He must have made some other movement because all of a sudden the boy's eyes were on him. The scowling consideration on his face was so near identical to Red's that he nearly took a step in retreat.

"Daddy?"

The kid knew him, a smile formed slowly on Hyde's face. Jackie made sure his kid knew who he was.

"Daddy?" The boy began pushing away from Kitty anxiously. "Daddy? I want my Daddy."

Hyde started to reach for the boy, but stopped in his tracks when he was beat there by another man.

"Alright buddy, I'm here." Eric pulled the struggling child out of Kitty's arms. "Daddy's right here. It's okay."

"What the hell!"

If Hyde thought he saw red before, he was nearly trembling with anger when Eric handed Jackie his son and stood in front of her as if to protect them from Hyde. "What the hell is going on here, Forman."

"Jackie take R.J upstairs." Eric advised, not taking his eyes off his best friend.

"No one is going anywhere." Hyde argued. "That's my kid."

Eric shook his head. Gone was the skinny, twitchy boy of his youth. Before him stood a man, strong and confident in his protective position in front of Jackie and the boy. "No, he's not."

"Yes he is." Incredulous, Hyde looked at the people standing around the living room. His friends, the only family he ever had. The only family who ever mattered. Who at this moment stood looking at him with a mixture of disappointment and disgust. Not one stepping forward in his defense. "I know he's my kid. Jackie..."

"You don't get to come in and play daddy now, Hyde." Eric shot back, something akin to panic pounding in his chest. "Two and a half years, I've been his father. Even before. He's my kid."

"Steven," Kitty tried to calm the tension between the two men, her two boys. "Maybe you should leave. You're upsetting the children."

"Me! They kept my kid from me and you're asking me to leave."

"Brooke," Jackie turned to the older woman. "Can you....?"

"Sure," Brooke took R.J out of his mother's arms with ease, even with the child fighting to stay. "Come on, R.J, Betsy and I'll play _Star Wars_ with you." Instantly the boy was appeased.

"I'm Han."

Momentarily forgetting the situation at hand, Eric turned to glare at Jackie. "That's all you're doing you know. Han's a scoundrel, a pirate, Luke is-"

"If it was up to me he wouldn't even like that stupid movie, so shut your pie hole."

"Guys," Donna couldn't help but roll her eyes at the two. "There are bigger things at the moment."

"What kind of shit is this Jackie?" Hyde demanded. "Just because you're mad at me you decide it's okay to keep my kid from me."

"No one kept him from you, _Hyde_." Jackie tossed back. "_You_ ignored him. And in doing so threw away the best thing that could have ever happened to you."

"Give me a fucking break. You took my kid and tried to pass him off as Forman's."

"Oh my God, you're insane." Jackie realized she was at the dangerous point where if she didn't laugh, she burst into tears. "I have to get out of here. I'm sorry, Eric, but I have to get out of here, now."

"It's okay, go get R.J, and we'll get out of here. Go to The Hub or something."

Hyde waited until Jackie was up the stairs before letting his fist fly out and connect with Eric's jaw, only to be immediately restrained by Kelso. "You son of a bitch, you're not taking my kid anywhere."

The pain in his jaw was nothing compared to the fear Eric felt coursing through his system. Jackie was right, they never should have come back here. But how could he know that Hyde would suddenly decide that he wanted to be a father. How could he have known that wanting to marry Donna in the town they grew up in would cost him his son. "He's my kid."

"You think that just because you've been in Chicago for the past few years playing daddy makes you his father?"

"No, I think the fact that I've been there since before he was born, taking care of him, loving him, makes me his father." Blindly he reached for Donna's hand, he needed that connection. Her silent reassurance that this would all be okay.

"Take Jackie and R.J out of here." Donna made sure to give his hand a reassuring squeeze. She knew what he was thinking, feeling, but couldn't make herself believe that this would work out the way he wanted. Jackie never stopped loving Hyde, never stopped wanting him to be a part of their child's life. She knew her best friend would never take R.J away from Eric. But the fact remained-no matter what was written on the baby's birth certificate-Hyde was his father. "I'm going to stay here."

"What? Donna...I...Jackie's going to need you. We both...why would you stay?"

"It'll be okay." She would make it okay. She had to make this okay for him.

Eric simply nodded before looking over his shoulder to see Jackie coming down the stairs with R.J. "Alright, we'll be at The Hub."

How was it, Hyde thought as he watched helplessly while Jackie handed _his_ child over to another man, that Eric Forman always got everything he ever wanted. Eric had two solid, loving parents. Eric got the first girl Hyde ever cared about. Eric got out of Point Place. But none of it hurt, made him as angry, mattered as much, as watching Eric step into a family that should have been Hyde's. That was _his _kid, _his_ chick, and Forman bundled them up and took them away as if he had the right.

"Get the hell off me, Kelso."

"Steven, you need to calm down." Kitty tried to reach out for him, but Hyde moved out of her grasp. He was on his way to the door but was beat there by Kelso and Fez.

"Don't you dare leave this house and go after them." Red ordered.

"What is wrong with you, man?" Kelso demanded. "Why would you do this? What's the point?"

"The point is that's my kid."

"What does it matter to you now, you son of a bitch?" Fez crossed his arms angrily over his chest. He'd known, better than his other friends, how much of a mess Hyde had been recently. So he understood, better than they could, the increased odds of Hyde doing something stupid.

It was like he stepped into the fucking Twilight Zone. They'd been lying to him, every last one of them, for three years. They stood by and allowed Forman to raise his son. "I have a right-"

"No you don't." Donna snapped out. "As far as I'm concerned you gave up all your rights when you sent her that letter back."

"Well as far as I'm concerned Jackie and Forman had no right to keep my son from me."

"Oh, for God's sake, Steven. No one kept that boy from you."

Shocked at the angry tone, Hyde could only stare as Kitty-the only mother he'd ever known-glared daggers at him.

"We did everything we could to get you to go see Jackie and that baby. Eric even called you when she went into labor. The only person who kept you from that baby is you."

"What the hell are you all talking about!" Hyde shouted. "How could I have been there for a kid I didn't even know I had?"

"Because we told you!" Donna was yelling now as well. "Jackie wrote you three different letters, one of which I hand delivered myself because Jackie thought the mail wasn't getting to you. The one you wrote 'not mine, slut' in big bold letters on and mailed back to her. She cried for two weeks after she got it." And nearly lost the baby, Donna remembered. She could have killed Hyde with her bare hands after that. "Still, the midget kept trying. She sent you pictures, hundreds of pictures. An invitation to his christening, his first birthday party. Hell, she even sent you a tape recording of his first words. Until finally, like three months ago, she got the hint that you really didn't give a damn about her or RJ. And through all of it, Eric has been there. He has loved and cared for that boy from the moment he came into this world. And you have no right to try to bully your way into it now. No right." And with those last words flung out at him, Donna pushed passed Kelso and Fez and marched out the front door.

"Well," Fez continued to glare at him. "I hope you're happy. Good day, Hyde."

"But-"

"I said good day."

"I'm just going to go get Betsy and Brooke," Kelso started for the stairs. "And we'll be leaving too. Way to ruin the party, _Hyde._"

Tears clouding her vision, Kitty shook her head. "I'm really disappointed in you, Steven."

"What were they?" Hyde asked Red quietly. "His first words....what....?"

But Red only shook his head, muttered an emotionless "Dumbass." Before following Kitty out of the room.


	3. Chapter 2

I disclaim. None of it is mine.

**AN: **I figured Jackie left for Chicago in June of '79 and by that time she was already 2 months along. I think I have the math right, but if not and someone figures out a better time line please feel free to point it out and I'll make the appropriate changes. Also, it going to take Hyde a little while to figure a few things out. Right now he's completely focused on his son and Jackie, so he's not thinking too clearly beyond that.

**AN2**: Thank you so much to everybody who reviewed. They made my day. Thank you. Thank you.

**Chapter 2**

_Love makes your soul crawl out from its hiding place.-_ Zora Neale Hurston

If Kitty could see her basement at this very moment she'd likely have a fit. Before Hyde started his search, it was the same as it had always been. No matter how much Red claimed to be happy that there were no more 'damn kids' running in and out of his house, not so much as a pillow had been moved since they stopped coming around. It had never been clean, but it held the very thin illusion of being clean. And by thin, it was good enough to keep Kitty from flipping out. At least it had been.

Now Hyde was like a man possessed. He'd started in the room he spent most of his teens years sleeping in and worked his way out from there. Things had been thrown, flipped, and practically ripped apart. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen that box. Not since he moved-well, since Red threw him out. He hadn't wanted to take it with him, told himself he'd left it behind for Red to toss it out with all the other junk cluttering his basement. Told himself he had no reason to hold onto a bunch of crap from Jackie. In truth he couldn't stand the thought of Sam touching-tainting-the things Jackie had given him. Even a stack of unopened, a few torn, letters.

'_Jackie wrote you three different letters, one of which I hand delivered myself'_

God, he must have been seriously high when he hid that box the last time. Standing by the back door he took in the mess he made.

'_The one you wrote 'not mine, slut' in big bold letters on and mailed back to her.'_

Determined he made his way back across the basement to pull out the deep freeze, the washer and the dryer to find nothing but a few Popsicle sticks and dust balls.

'_Two and a half years, I've been his father'_

Frustrated, Hyde racked his fingers through his hair. This didn't make any fucking since, the basement wasn't that damn big.

'_Daddy's right here'_

"Fucking Forman." Back in the bedroom, Hyde started his search anew. Tearing open boxes, throwing things aside, before picking up the cot and flipping it aside as well. And that's when he saw it, a razor thing line on the wall just above the floor. Tripping over his own feet and the things littered across the floor he was on his knees pushing the piece of plaster out and seeing the box he'd shoved inside.

For a few moments he could only sit and clutch the box to his chest. His son was in this box.

Slowly he lifted the lid, pulling out the first intact letter his hand landed on.

_He has blue eyes, Steven. He has your eyes. I knew he would, I hoped he would. I wish you'd come see him, he's perfect. Pictures really don't do him justice. And he's just so full of love. He smiles, your smile, all the time. He laughs and he makes life worth everything. He's __**your**__ son, could be no one else's. Please Steven, don't deny him or yourself any longer._

Inside the envelope was a single photo, a close up of his kid's face split in a grin.

**

_It's a boy!_

_Redmond Jackson Burkhart_

_5lbs' 4oz._

_January 5, 1980_

Hyde studied the first picture of his son ever taken. He'd had a head full of thick dark hair, his mouth turned down in a pout a mirror of his mother's, and big dark eyes staring suspiciously at the camera.

**

_RJ held his bottle himself today. Donna said it's not as momentous an occasion as we're making it out to be, but what does that lumberjack know. He's only ever going to do everything for the first time once and I think it's important that we record those moments. And I think it's important that you're apart of them too, Steven. Even if you're not here, you should be apart of his life._

Jackie was in this picture, smiling beautifully down at their son who, as promised, was holding his bottle all on his own. RJ's eyes focused entirely on Jackie. She's his world, Hyde thought. But then how could she not be.

**

_RJ took his first steps today. We couldn't get the video recorder to work, but we have like a thousand pictures. It was so funny, Steven, he took two steps and went down. He was up again by the time Eric went and got the camera. But when the flash went off, it scared him, and he was right back on his butt. And RJ's just laughing the entire time, like it's the most fun he's ever had. The best part is he walked right into one of Eric's Lego sets._

This letter was accompanied by a stack of photos. RJ standing by himself, large proud smile on his face. RJ, caught mid-step, walking into Jackie's outstretched arms. RJ on his way down, Forman standing behind him to catch him when he fell. RJ, arms outstretched, legs spread wide, as if trying to maintain his balance. RJ down, but already pushing himself back up. Another of RJ trying to make his way towards Jackie only this time Forman was knelt behind her, his arm out to coax the baby forward as well. There was one of RJ and Donna, the kid had Donna's finger wrapped in his hand, he was bent nearly double laughing at the camera, the red head was smiling down at him. The last was of RJ and Jackie, his face was turned towards the camera grinning wildly as his mother pressed a kiss to his cheek.

**

The stout red envelope he pulled out next held an invitation to his son's first birthday party. The picture on the front was of Luke Skywalker, on the back was Jackie's large loopy manuscript, and a small red hand print he figured belonged to RJ.

He held the invitation in one hand and Jackie's letter in the other.

_RJ turned one yesterday, Steven. You've missed one year of his life. I hope you're happy, I hope you're confident in the decision you've made. Because you'll never be able to get this year back. You've missed everything. I was at work when he sat up on his own the first time, I cried when I realized what I had missed out on. I hated that I missed even that and you've missed everything. Do you even care? Do you even realize that he's the best thing you've ever done? Eric said writing you this letter would be pointless, that you hadn't responded to any of the others and you wouldn't respond to this one. But I think he understood that I had to try. Prove me right, Steven. Please._

It seemed that his son had a _Star Wars _themed birthday party. There was a picture of RJ, dressed not as Luke Skywalker but as Han Solo, beside Betsy with her hair done up in Leia buns. RJ with both hands pressed in the middle of his birthday cake. RJ and Betsy crawling over Kelso like he was a jungle gym. RJ sitting contentedly in Mrs. Forman's lap, head resting on his grandmother's shoulder. RJ climbing up the back of a scowling Red. RJ being lifted into the air by a smiling Donna. RJ and Bob making faces at the camera. RJ with his toy gun drawn on Fez, who held his arms up in surrender. RJ and Forman, naturally dressed as Luke Skywalker, smiling and waving at the camera. Jackie and Forman holding RJ over his birthday cake. Jackie and Forman helping RJ blow out his candle. Jackie laughing as RJ pressed his cake covered hands on Forman's face. RJ sitting in Jackie's lap opening his presents. RJ sitting in Jackie's lap having more fun with the wrapping paper than the box in came around. The last was of RJ asleep, surrounded by all his gifts, a pair of shades clutched in his hand.

**

_We took RJ to the mall a week ago. He picked up a pair of sunglasses in one of the department stores and refused to part with them. Although he didn't have to put up too much of a fuss, simply asked and Eric folded like a lawn chair. He hasn't taken those sunglasses off since he put them on, he actually sleeps in them, Steven. You could have warned me that that was genetic. WB swears it didn't come from his side, since he was wearing sunglasses when he said it I have my doubts._

Hyde thought that this may very well be his favorite picture of his son. RJ was laid out on the floor, long dark hair spread out around his head, and a pair of shades-very similar to his own-perched precariously on his nose.

It was well pass dawn when Hyde surfaced from the basement bedroom, the old shoe box clutched tightly to his side. He hadn't slept, to intent to absorb all the tidbits of information about his son that he could. And there were still several unopened letters. But moments ago he finally came across the cassette tape Donna had spoke of and he practically ran out of the room in search of a player. But before he could get to the door he heard Jackie and R.J coming down the outside stairs.

"My feet're hot, mommy." RJ complained as he pushed his glasses back up on his nose.

Jackie's laughed floated across the early morning air as she crouched in front of her son to straighten out his shades. "You're feet are hot?"

His grin spread instantly. "Yup."

Jackie laughed again. When he heard the knob start to turn, Hyde quickly made his way back to his old bedroom. "You just want to take you're boots off."

Through a small crack in the door, Hyde watched as Jackie tossed her purse and a couple of albums on top of the stereo before lifting her little boy up in her arms. Walking across the room she sat R.J on the deep freeze to remove his boots. "I want you to sit on the stairs and finish your apple while mommy cleans this mess up okay."

"I wanna wake up daddy."

"You kept daddy up half the night playing lightsabers. So, no." To lighten the blow Jackie pressed a kiss to his pouting mouth.

R.J seemed to be considering his options before a smile curled his lips. "Play the music mommy."

"God, you're demanding." But Jackie was smiling when she said it. "Now we can't have it too loud because everyone's still sleep. You don't want Grandpa Red to come down here and threaten to-"

"Foot in ass."

From his place behind the door, Hyde had to bite back a laugh.

"Exactly, but watch your mouth." Sitting him back on his feet, she walked back to the stereo. "What are you in the mood for today, baby?"

"My mommy loves me."

"Paul Simon it is." With practiced ease Jackie placed the album on to play. "Now, my little doppleganger, we clean."

Easing more closely towards the door, Hyde watched as Jackie and RJ began to dance around the basement to Paul Simon's '_Loves me Like a Rock'_. Obviously this was a regular thing for them. RJ was all over the place, dancing, singing, and jumping around. At some point he lost his pants and socks, his long dark hair flying about his head as he danced around in a Styxx T-shirt and a pair of underoos. Jackie maneuvered around him expertly, her hips moving to the beat of the song. Every once in a while she'd toss her head from side to side, causing her own dark hair to fly around and RJ to giggle happily. And it appeared his kid had a favorite song, because whenever it came to an end, RJ demanded Jackie play it back.

"Alright, one more time, then we move on buster."

"No way, mommy." RJ near shrieked in excitement, knowing the look in his mommy's eye meant she'd start chasing him. And as if on cue his Aunt Donna came down the stairs to scoop him up in her arms.

"Hey, midget Jr." Donna kissed his cheek as she settle the boy on her hip.

"Don't think your Aunt Donna can keep you safe." Jackie reached out to ruffle his hair.

Donna took in the nearly spotless basement "You guys been on your walk already? Without me?" The hurt in Donna's voice was clear.

"Someone was up extra early. And I know you and Eric didn't get to sleep until really late. So..."

"Jackie." Donna sat RJ back on his feet, only for him to tug on Jackie's pant leg until she picked him up and settled him on her hip. "We agreed nothing would change once Eric and I got married."

"But it will, it's bound to. But not the important things. I needed this morning to clear my head. I'm not shutting you out. I'd never do that."

From his spot behind the door Hyde was surprised to see Jackie remain completely cool when their son began to play in her hair. Twisting huge locks of it around his small hands in a way sure to cause tangle and knots.

Although only slightly appeased, Donna nodded. "Well, I don't care how early it is tomorrow, you wake me up. I can't believe you cleaned this place up."

"If Mrs. Forman had seen it like it was she would have flipped."

"So you did this for Mrs. Forman?" There was more than a hint of skepticism in Donna's voice as she moved to finish rearranging the furniture. "Not to cover up for Hyde."

"Why would I cover up for Hyde? I don't care about him. I'd be more than happy for Mr. Forman to put his foot-" She broke off when she glanced down at her son's grinning face. "I didn't do this for Hyde." But her voice wasn't nearly as convincing as she wanted it to be. "Besides we don't know for a fact that it was Hyde who did this."

Before Donna could point out the ridiculousness of that statement, because really who else could have made the mess, Mrs. Forman was practically running down the stairs.

"What are you girls doing up so early?" Kitty demanded, not bothering to hide her disappointment. She'd gone into Jackie's room, fully intending to steal her grandson only to find him and his mother gone. She had plans to give him his bath and dress him in the cute little sailor suit she bought for him. "And Donna are you cleaning?"

"Actually, Mrs. Forman-" Donna noticed Jackie's nod over her future mother-in-law's shoulder. "Yeah, I am. I figured we'd probably be hanging out down here again and the least we could do was clean up after ourselves."

"Well, I just came to get R.J so he could have his bath, and then fix my little grandson a great big breakfast.

"Uh, here's the thing, Mrs. Forman-" Jackie began only to be cut off by Eric coming down the stairs. Instantly RJ's head popped off her shoulder, his arms reaching out.

"Daddy!"

"Hey, buddy." Eric lifted the boy out of Jackie's arms. "You ready for your bath."

"Well, I guess I'll just go start breakfast." Kitty gave a slight laugh that fooled no one. "I keep forgetting R.J has two parents and doesn't need his grandmother for anything."

"No, that's not it at all." Jackie began hurriedly, nearly laughing at the confused look on Eric's face. "Actually, I was going to ask if you could help Eric with RJ's bath. He doesn't do a good job cleaning behind his ears." She leaned over to whisper conspiratorially.

Kitty just barely resisted the urge to clap her hands in glee. "Oh, don't blame him. It's not really his fault, men just aren't good at that sort of thing. Well, when Eric was a baby Red was perfectly content to let him run around dirty and stinky."

Eric was just getting ready to protest when he saw the censoring looks on Jackie and Donna's faces. "That's why I have my mommy here. To show me how it's done." He turned to follow his mother back up the stairs.

"Jesus, Kitty, he's a grown man. If he doesn't know how to bathe properly now, he'll never learn." Red quipped from the top of the stairs "When do you kids leave again?"

"It's only a couple weeks, Mr. Forman." Donna smiled. "We'll be gone before you know it."

"And you'll be missing us before the door closes at our backs." Jackie teased as she climbed the step below where Red stood. "Admit it." Red's response was a distempered grunt, which earned him a kiss on the cheek from Jackie. "So, I was thinking, Mrs. Forman is probably going to kidnap my son and show him off to all the little old ladies in town. Which, honestly, I don't blame her. I'm sure RJ has all their brats beat hands down. And just between us, he just loves the attention."

"Wonder where he gets that from." Donna mumbled as lifted herself to sit on top of the dryer.

Choosing to ignore her best friend's comment, Jackie walked back over to sit on the couch. "Anyway, what I was getting at, was maybe I could come into the shop and help you today."

"I could use the extra set of hands." Red lied easily. He actually hired a kid to work part time for him a couple months ago. And between the two of them they never ran behind. But he actually missed the loud-mouth little cheerleader besides him and looked forward to her company. "But the second you start running off at the mouth, you're gone. Got it."

"I love you too, Mr. Forman." Jackie tossed over her shoulder with a grin

Red felt the grin tug at the corners of his lips, but cut it off before it could fully form. "So, have you decided what you're going to do about Steven?"

Almost immediately, a cloud settled over Jackie's features. "What's there to decide?"

"I know what he did these past few years was...he's a dumbass, okay. No one can argue that. But,"

"There is no but." Donna interrupted. "Hyde ignored RJ for over three years."

"But," Red repeated as if she hadn't spoke. "He's still RJ's father. He has a right-"

"Eric is RJ's father." Jackie corrected firmly. "I don't know what Hyde was thinking last night, if he even was thinking. But I'm not going to allow him to flick in and out of RJ's life whenever he gets the whim to play daddy. I'm not going to allow him to push away the only father my son has ever known only to decide the responsibility is too much and take off. I'm not, _ever_, going to allow him to make my baby feel-not for one day, for one minute-like he's unwanted."

"Jackie," Red began only to be cut off.

"No, Mr. Forman. Don't you understand, I gave Hyde a chance. I gave him plenty of chances to know his son. I wanted nothing more than for him to be involved in RJ's life. But, you see, I couldn't make Hyde want it." She made a restless movement with her shoulders. "Now I have to protect my son. Please tell me you understand that."

From the back bedroom, Hyde held his breath as he waited for Red to answer her. Hoping that Red would continue to come to his defense. That Red would make Jackie see reason. Get her to understand that RJ did not need to be protected from his own father. If Red could just get Jackie to bend, even just a little, it would be all the opening Hyde needed to talk to her. Then he could explain that he wasn't ignoring his son, that he honestly did not know he had a son. She'd believe him, because he'd never lied to her before. She'd believe him, because Jackie always considered him to be more than anyone gave him credit for. She'd believe him, because deep down she had to know he'd never ignore his own son. All he needed was an opening. All he needed was for Red to make her see reason.

"I understand."

Hyde waited, but Red said nothing else.

***

Surprisingly enough, Hyde was never drunk or high when he imagined what his life would have been like with Jackie in it. No, thoughts of her, of the life he could be living, always crept up on him in that deceptive state between dreams and reality. Those late nights when his head hit the pillows, just before dreams took him, he'd hear her voice. Remember the things she would whisper to him, those freakishly comforting words about the life they'd have together some day. He'd fall asleep with a contented sigh and dream of her.

He always imagined they'd have a little girl- Jackie said it so often it had to be true- who'd look just like her. He considered it just his luck to be stuck with two Jackies. He imagined Jackie would dress her in all kinds of pink, frilly clothes, so that she ran around looking like a miniature version of her mom. And figured that if they were to have a boy Jackie would dress the poor kid up in slacks and ties with a stupid rich kid hair cut. But it seemed he didn't know her at all.

His kid's hair was so long, even Hyde had to admit it may be time for him to get a trim. And she didn't slick it back into one of those ridiculous ponytails that some guys wore, RJ's hair just flew wherever the wind took it. The clothes were something of a surprise as well. Yeah, the night before he had on a pair of slacks and a dress shirt. But when they went on their walk earlier he wore a pair of jeans, sneakers, and a little concert tee. And now, as he strolled up the street holding his grandmother's hand, he had on another pair of jeans and a little Forman and Sons work shirt over a white T-shirt. The black boots he wore were scuffed and his shades were covering his eyes. Hyde couldn't help but to grin, his kid was bad ass.

He'd been following them for a while now, he was amazed that he even found them. But it seemed that Jackie was right, Mrs. Forman was going to show her grandson off to every old lady in Point Place. So, after returning from W.B's office in Milwaukee, he headed straight to the salon where Fez worked. WB had given him a much needed kick in the ass. And though he didn't agree with everything his father had said, he came away with a clear plan.

_Earlier that day:_

Hyde was steaming by the time he barged his way into W.B's office. He'd been so angry at Red's easy acquiescent that he wanted to slam his fist into something. But instead of marching out of the bedroom to shout at Red, he sat in the back bedroom building up a head full of steam. He forgot all about Red as his mind filled with a line from one of Jackie's letters: _WB swears it didn't come from his side,. _W.B, who knew what it was like to be kept from his son, had lied to him.

Practically breathing fire, he strolled right pass W.B's secretary, and all but ripped the door off it's hinges.

"You lying son of a bitch."

"I'm gonna have to call you back." W.B ended the phone call as he took in his son's angry demeanor. "Steven."

"You knew about R.J." Marching to the desk, he leaned over it.

"He _is_ my grandson. Why wouldn't I know about him?"

"Because I didn't."

For a moment, W.B studied his son curiously. "Steven, are you high?"

"This isn't a fucking joke." Impatient, tired, he sent one of the chairs behind him flying. "Why didn't you say anything to me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Jackie did." As calm as Hyde was angry, W.B leaned back in his chair.

"I didn't know. I would have never ignored that kid if I'd have known."

"And I suppose I should have known that."

"Yes!"

"Steven, how many times have you been in here in past three years?"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything, man?"

"Just answer the question."

Hyde was tempted to flipped the desk over, but instead decided to step back. "I don't know. Half a dozen maybe."

W.B nodded. "And in all that time, who did you think the little white boy in the pictures in here was."

At this Hyde stopped pacing, beginning to look around the office as if it was the first time he'd set foot inside of it. Frames lined the table behind W.B's desk. There were pictures of Angie, from infancy to adulthood, even a few of Hyde. But pictures of R.J outnumbered them all.

"I had to practically wrestle this one away from Jackie." W.B commented as he handed Hyde a framed photo of R.J sitting alone on a bed. "It's the first time he sat up by himself, she wasn't there, and wasn't too willing to part with any of the pictures Eric took."

Hyde stared down at the photo, like always R.J was smiling at the camera, hands together as if he were applauding himself. It was such a Jackie gesture that Hyde couldn't help but smile. He didn't have one of these, it had been one of the only letters he read so far that didn't come with a photo. "Can I-"

"Oh no," W.B quickly snatched the frame back from Hyde. "I lost skin over this photo. Jackie may be small, but she's scrappy."

Saying nothing, Hyde picked up another frame on W.B's desk. R.J was sitting in Jackie's lap, reaching back and pulling her hair out at the sides. They were both laughing. Hyde ran his fingers over the glass protecting the picture, a single thought running through his head: Mine.

"They brought that one by yesterday. I realized I didn't have any of Jackie and R.J together, they have so many I didn't think they'd mind parting with another picture. And no, you can't have that one either."

"I didn't know." Hyde admitted quietly. "W.B, man, I swear I didn't know. Donna said something about a letter...I never sent Jackie back any letter."

"That you can remember." W.B was well aware of his son's smoking...habit. And knew how that stuff could kill more than a few brain cells. Not to mention the fact that Steven spent the better part of the last three years in varying stages of inebriation. So it was more than possible that Hyde received Jackie's letters, wrote that terrible message on one of them, sent it back, and had no memory of it once he sobered up.

"I wouldn't have done that."

"If not you, than who did, Steven?" W.B shook his head, not really wanting to listen to any of Hyde's excuses about this. "And let's forget about that letter for a minute. I seriously doubt that the Formans' don't have pictures of their grandchild all over the place. Explain to me how you didn't connect those dots." It didn't surprise him that he didn't receive an answer. There were a lot of things Hyde was going to have to work out on his own. And that was going to take time. "What do you want Steven?"

"I want my kid." Hyde answered immediately. He stared down at the framed photo in his hand. "I...I want them."

"That's your little boy. As much as you've hurt her, I don't think Jackie will shut you out of RJ's life." He made a helpless movement with his hands. "As for Jackie, you not only burned that bridge son, you smoked the ashes. I think you need to forget about getting Jackie back and concentrate on being a part of your son's life."

_Present:_

Hyde knew W.B was right, not the forgetting about Jackie part because that was just crazy talk. But he was well aware that it would take a lot of work to get back into her good graces. However, knowing how much work Jackie would be, did not stop him from trying to get to his son. And if there was anyone who believe in him nearly as much as Jackie did, it was Mrs. Forman. He knew that she wouldn't try to block him out of his son's life.

So when they came out of the salon, he was there. "Mrs. Forman?"

Kitty jumped nearly a mile. "Oh, good Lord, Steven." She placed a hand over her racing heart, using the other to pull R.J close to her side. "What were you thinking sneaking up on me like that?"

"I..I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sneak up on you." He couldn't help but gaze down, shifting nervously under his son's suspicious glare. "I-I just..." He gestured to the little boy, hoping Mrs. Forman would get what he was trying to say.

"Oh, oh, Steven, I really don't think that's such a good idea."

"Please, Mrs. Forman. I'm sorry about the way I acted last night. I'm sorry about so much. If you could only let me...I just....Please."

Kitty looked at _her_ son, saw the pain he was feeling. She'd been so disappointed in him, so _angry_ with him these past few years. But looking at him now...her little boy was just so lost. "Don't make me regret this, Steven."

Hyde nodded as he knelt on the street in front of R.J. He pulled his sunglasses off wanting to, but restraining from, removing the little boy's glasses as well. He felt shut out. "Hi."

"Who are you?"

It gutted him. Having his son regard him with the same distrust he would a stranger, hurt more than anything Hyde had ever experienced in his life. "I, uh, I'm your-"

"Steven."

Biting back what he was going to say, Hyde tried again. "I'm a old friend of your mommy's." He wanted so badly to just reach out, to do nothing more than to run a hand over his son's hair.

Having heard the magic word, a grin spread across RJ's face. "My mommy's the best."

The grin that curled Hyde's lips was identical to the one his son wore. "Yeah, she is." Helpless to do other wise he straightened out the glasses on his kid's nose. "Cool shades."

"Yeah," R.J leaned forward conspiratorially. "I'm a bad ass."

Hyde laughed. Hell yeah, his kid was a bad ass.


	4. Chapter 3

I disclaim. Patrick is mine. Everything else belongs to That 70s show.

**AN**: For Patrick I kind of pictured Christian Kane (Lindsey from Angel) If that doesn't work for you, that's cool. Just thought I'd throw it out there.

**AN2:** I'm not above begging for reviews. So please, please review.

**Chapter 3**

_Home wasn't built in a day__-_Jane Ace

"Try it now."

Behind the wheel of the '67 mustang Red gave an impressed grin when the car turned over. The little loud mouth really did have a way with cars. "I still say you're wasting your time over at that news station. Cars, now that's your future."

"I like my job." Picking up the rag, Jackie began wiping the excess grease off her hands. "I'm on TV, I'm really good at it, and I'm home before R.J really has a chance to miss me."

"If you moved back home, you could bring him in here while you work."

Jackie stopped what she was doing. Red had his back to her, rearranging his tools. He wouldn't look at her, she knew, with the emotion thick in his voice. Red Forman didn't do emotion, he didn't do big confessions. So the simple statement meant more to her than he could probably ever know.

"If I moved back here, Mrs. Forman would only allow R.J home to sleep." Jackie tried to coax a smile out of him, but Red merely shifted his shoulders restlessly. "I can't move back here."

Before Red could respond the bell sounded from out front. "Hey, Red."

"Back here."

"Hey, sorry I'm..." At the sight of Jackie the young man's words trailed off momentarily. "Late."

"You're lucky I had the loud one here, but since she talked my ear off most of the morning I'm docking your pay." Despite the fact that he really enjoyed her company, Red refused to let anyone see how soft a spot he had for the girl. "Jackie, this Packie he works here part time. Packie this is the loud one."

Jackie took in the soft gray eyes, kind smile, wind blown brown hair and immediately felt the tug of attraction in the pit of her stomach. Something she hadn't felt since before R.J was born. Part of her wanted to rush to a mirror to fix her appearance, knowing she was covered in grease. The other, larger, part of her simply swept the hair out of her face. Confident that she pulled the grease-monkey look off like no other. "Hi."

"Hey," Packie took the hand she offered, smiling at the way it completely disappeared inside his.

From the back office the phone began to ring. "I'll get it. You don't leave here until that Lincoln is out of this garage." He directed at Packie before leaving the two alone.

"I love how he said that, like that Lincoln's been here for a long time." Packie commented as he turned to the shelves by the door.

"If you'd seen the jerk who brought it in here earlier you'd understand why Red wanted it gone." Never one to look a gift horse in the mouth, Jackie took the time to admire how hot his ass looked in the jeans he wore. "So. Packie? That's different."

"Yeah," He tossed a grin over his shoulder and he pulled his Forman and Sons shirt off the hook by the door. "Patrick Michaels. I've been Packie since before I could remember."

Jackie scrunched up her nose. "And you let people call you that. You're going to want to change the spark plugs on that Lincoln." She added absently.

Pulling the old plugs from the Lincoln, Packie saw they were well past their expiration date. "Granted it's not as succinct as 'the loud one'."

"Only Mr. Forman calls me that. That carburetor could stand a little attention, too. Donna calls me midget. Eric calls me devil And Fez calls me goddess."

"Goddess?" Packie looked up with a grin. "It fits."

Closing the hood on the mustang, Jackie turned to him with a stunning grin. "I know."

"So, where's your little prince?"

"What?"

"Red has this photo in his office. You're asleep on the couch and your kid is leaning over the side giving you a kiss. It reminded me of sleeping beauty and her prince."

"Oh," Jackie couldn't help the slight blush that colored her cheeks. "RJ's with his grandmother probably charming little old ladies out of their quarters."

"So," He began when it looked like she was heading out. Packie had spent a lot of time admiring the sleeping woman in the picture, that he wanted to stretch the time he had with her for as long as he could. "How'd Red rope you in to help him today?"

"I kind of roped him." Absently Jackie brushed her hair out of her face, managing to smear a bit of oil on her cheek. "Mrs. Forman wanted to spend the day with R.J and I didn't want to sit around the house all day." The house that reminded her of Steven. The house they'd conceived their son in. The house he crushed her in.

If she wasn't the cutest thing Packie had ever seen, he really didn't know what was. He started to walk over, to wipe the grease off her face, just to see if her skin was as soft as it looked. But remembered she was spoken for, making her completely off limits. "So, you must have a ton of stuff to do before the wedding."

"Not really." Donna wanted to make the last few arrangements with Eric. And really Jackie couldn't blame her, it was their day and they should be planing it together.

"Still, I don't know too many bride-to-be's who'd spend the days leading up to their wedding in a muffler shop."

"Oh, I'm not getting married. I'm the maid of honor."

"But," Packie refused to let the hope that fluttered briefly in his chest to spread. "I thought Red's son was getting married."

"He is, but I'm not marrying him." Jackie laughed. "Oh, no. God, no. Eric is marrying Donna. And between you and me, the nerd and the lumberjack belong together."

"Oh," Packie's frown did nothing to detract from his handsome features. "Isn't Eric your kid's father?"

"Yeah."

"And your going to be the maid of honor in his wedding to another chick?"

"Hey, Donna isn't just some chick." Jackie began defensively. "She's my best friend."

"Eh, whoa," Packie held up his hands is surrender. For such a little thing she could sure as hell be threatening. "I didn't mean it like that. It's just...he's your kids father and he's marrying someone else and you are being surprisingly cool about that."

"Well," Jackie made a restless movement with her shoulders. "It's a long story."

A little bit more confident now, Packie reached over and wiped the bit of grease off her cheek. And damned if her skin was as soft as it promised to be. "I'd love to hear it sometime."

"Ah, jeez, are you trying to ask her out?" Red demanded as he stepped back into the room.

Helpless to do anything else, Packie laughed. "Trying to, yeah."

"That actually works out perfectly. Eric and Donna are going out to dinner, so if you go out with Packie, Kitty will spend the night with R.J which would allow me to spend the night in front of the TV." Red grinned at the thought of uninterrupted TV viewing. "She'll be ready at seven."

"Will you?"

Jackie realized she liked his laugh, actually she liked his voice. It was soft, raspy, with just a hint of cowboy in it. But the fact of the matter was, she hadn't gone out with anyone since before R.J was born. Since Hyde ripped her heart right out of her chest.

"Of course she will." Red confirmed for her just as the front bell sounded again.

"Hey, Dad," Eric's voice proceeded him into the garage. "Do you know when mom said she'd be home? I'm kind of hungry and she promised me chicken."

For a moment Red only stared at his son. "You really are a dumbass. Good luck Donna, you'll need it."

Eric grinned when his father pushed past him. "Love you, too, daddy. Sometimes he loves me so much he can hardly contain it."

"Actually, I really don't think he likes you." Donna pointed out.

"I don't think he likes anybody." Packie added.

"He likes me." Jackie corrected.

"He'd be the only one." Eric teased earning himself a fist to the arm. "Ow."

Donna laughed when Eric retaliated by pulling Jackie's ponytail. "Jeez, I wish you two would learn how to act in public. Hi," She extended her hand to Packie. "I'm Donna and this is Red's disappointment Eric."

Packie accepted the hands of both Eric and Donna. "Packie."

"Would you dumbasses come off from back there and let the man work. Some people do have to work for a living."

"You guys better get on before he comes back here and gets all red. And, uh, I'll see you tonight, Jackie?"

"Seven o'clock." Jackie confirmed before following Eric and Donna to the front. She wasn't unaware of the looks her two friends were giving her but decided instead to ignore them.

"You have a date? Jackie that's great."

"No," Eric shook his head. "I don't like it. What do we know about this guy?"

"He's a hard worker, a good kid, and unlike some people can't get taken in a fight by a girl." Red put in on his way back to the garage.

"The love just oozes off of him." Eric joked before turning back to Jackie. Over the past few years she'd come to mean a great deal, not only as RJ's mother, but one of his closest friends. Better than anyone he knew how badly she'd been hurt by Hyde. He'd gone to all the doctor's appointments, before and after R.J was born. Held her hand as she cried for Hyde, wished for him. He'd gone through the pictures, helping her decide which ones to send. Sat with her when she called only to be rejected and hung up on.

Eric had never understood what Hyde and Kelso saw in Jackie. And though he loved her now, his feelings never hinted towards anything more than friendship. But he remembered how Hyde always crumbled at the sight of her tears and that he understood very well now. She was so small and when she cried tears the size of a newborn's fist would roll down her cheeks. The need to comfort, to protect had sucked him in, just as it had with the others. Donna included.

Now she was going on a date, he hated the thought that she could end up hurt again. "So, this Packie guy. What the hell kind of name is Packie anyway."

"Yeah, I never saw myself going out with a mechanic." Her face scrunched up adorably. "Never saw myself knocked-up by a burn-out either, but I'm finding that nothing in my life has gone as I thought it would."

Donna put a companionable arm around Jackie's shoulders. "He's cute."

Jackie grinned. "Yeah he is, isn't he."

Eric was going to comment, but Donna's censoring look put an end to that. Not to mention something outside the shop window caught his eye. "What's Hyde doing here?"

Instantly the girl in Donna's arms went completely rigid. I can't deal with this, Jackie thought frantically. Not him, not now.

"Wait, is that my mom and R.J with him?" Yanking open the shop door, Eric went to claim his son. R.J was struggling in Kitty's arms, his small body twisting and flailing in what he knew was a sleepy tantrum. "Give him here, mom."

"He just wants his mommy." But Kitty recognized the anger in Eric's eyes and handed the small child over.

"Well, daddy's here." Eric shot Hyde a pointed look.

"He doesn't want _you_, Forman." Having enough of Eric, Hyde couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer. "He wants his mommy."

Knowing Hyde was right, when R.J was sleepy the only person he wanted to hold him was Jackie. But there was no way Hyde could know _that_, no his old friend was just being a smart ass. "Come on, buddy, it's okay. Daddy's right here."

"I want my mommy." R.J continued to whine until Eric carried him into the shop and handed him over to Jackie. Instantly soothed, R.J rested his head on his mother's shoulder.

"There's my little man." Jackie began to gently rock the little boy from side to side. She could feel his hands fist in the back of her shirt, his breath evening out, until he gave one final sigh that signaled he'd slipped into a deep sleep. Which meant they'd have ten minutes before he was up again.

"Mom," Eric's hands began to gesture wildly. "What the hell?"

"Now, Eric, calm down. Steven...he just wanted to-"

"Mom," Eric felt his tone rise, but quickly lowered it. He knew it wouldn't wake R.J up, but didn't want the little boy to wake up to angry voices when his nap was over. "Hyde doesn't get to 'just want to', okay. He doesn't get to just anything when it comes to my kid."

"_My_ kid, Forman. And I just wanted to see him. Jackie," Hyde tried to reach out to her, but she moved away. "I just wanted to see him."

Jackie tried to close herself off to the honesty in his voice. "It's a little late, Steven." Absently she eased the sunglasses off of her son's face and placed them on top of her head.

"Jackie, can we just talk. Please. Maybe tonight we can go somewhere-"

"She has a date tonight."

Jackie frowned, not sure when the Forman men felt the need to speak for her. No more than she was aware of when she became so fond of them that she allowed them to.

"You have a date?" Well aware that a jealous rage was not going to score him any points, Hyde bit back on the instinctive need to demand the guys name and the place he thought he was taking Jackie. "Well, maybe we can talk now. Just ten minutes."

"Jackie," Donna began when she saw her friend hesitate. "You don't have to do this."

"Its just ten minutes." She'd been waiting three years for this. To hear how he could treat her so badly. How he could just ignore the beautiful little boy in her arms. He owed her these ten minutes and a hell of a lot more. "We'll just be right outside."

"Do you want me..." Eric held his arms out to take R.J.

"He'll just wake up cranky and if he starts fighting you he'll take you down again."

Eric laughed. "That was just the one time. He caught me off guard." He noticed Kitty and Donna's looks. "Hey, he may be small but that kid fights dirty."

"Here," Pulling out his keys, Hyde headed towards his car. "Why don't you lay him down on the seat?"

"Because the second I put him down he'll wake up." But she did slide inside herself. R.J maybe tiny but holding his dead weight for ten minutes was hell on her arms. She was glad that Hyde simply stood outside the car beside her, she didn't think she could handle being in such a confined space with him.

"Do you want me to take him?" Hyde offered hopefully. "He's probably starting to get heavy."

Holding more tightly to her son, Jackie shook her head no. "He only naps like this when I'm holding him. It's something about my soft, strawberry scented skin that just lulls him right to sleep."

Makes two of us, Hyde thought as he knelt in front of the open car door. His hands trembled as he touched the tips of his fingers to the curling ends of his son's hair. "He's perfect, Jackie. The most perfect thing I've ever seen in my life."

"I tried to tell you that. How could you not have seen how amazing he was?"

"Because I didn't know. No," He blocked her in when she started to get out of the car. "I swear to God, I didn't know. I never got a letter from you."

"That's funny I got one back from you." She wasn't going to cry. She'd be damned if she shed another tear for Steven Hyde. Maybe this was a bad idea, she wasn't ready. Would probably never be ready to go through this with him.

"I'm telling you, Jacks. I didn't send any letter back. Every letter you sent me, up until last night, sat unopened in a box in the Forman's basement. I was so....angry, I couldn't open any of your letters. I couldn't let myself be sucked back in by you."

And that was suppose to make her feel better how, Jackie had to wonder. How could he still be so utterly shitty with words? How could he still miss the point so broadly. "I wasn't trying to suck you back in, Hyde. I was trying to tell you about your son."

"I know that. Now. But you've got to believe me, I never sent one of your letters back. How could I have sent something back I never opened?"

"That you can remember."

"I wouldn't have forgot something like that."

"You forgot the fact that you married someone." Jackie shot back incredulously. "You got so drunk, so completely wasted you forgot taking vows, Hyde. So excuse me if I don't find it too much of a stretch that you blacked out being a total dick to me. It probably got lost among all the other memories of you treating me like shit."

"And you wonder why the kid swears like a sailor."

"Don't make jokes, Hyde. Not now."

The smile that had formed across Hyde's face quickly faded. He hated when she called him that. Hated the way his own name sounded on her lips. "Jackie...have I ever lied to you before?" So she could see the truth in his eyes, he took his shades off and hooked them onto the front of his shirt.

What gave him the right to do that? To force her to look into the blue eyes she fell so ridiculously in love with. The blue eyes he given to their child. "No, that's not fair." But amongst the list of Steven Hyde's faults, amongst the list of ways he hurt her, he'd never lied to her. Even when the truth hurt more than a lie ever possibly could, he told her the truth. When she wasn't feeling particularly kind, which was very often when it came to him, she thought it had nothing to do with any sense of honesty within him, but his fervent need to cause her pain anyway he could. "If not you, then who? And even beyond all that, how could you ignore what was right in front of your face? Mrs. Forman has pictures all over that house. W.B has tons, too. I think just like you didn't want to open those letters, you didn't want to know about R.J. You're really good at ignoring things you don't want to face."

"I was an idiot, okay, Jacks. I know that now." He took a chance, thought now with her arms full of their little boy she couldn't do much to fight him. Carefully, slowly, he laid his hands on her knees. Wanting, needing, a physical connection between them. "But I can't walk away from him now. I just can't."

Isn't this what she had known when she sent him photos of R.J? Isn't this the reaction she'd hoped for? "It's not that easy, Hyde. Eric has been the best father to R.J. They love each other so much. Am I just suppose to toss that aside because you decide you want to play daddy, now?"

The hands on her knees tightened. "This isn't just something I decided. I want to be a father to my kid."

"He has a father. A really good one."

"So, you're just going to take my kid and hand him over to Forman."

"No. But I'm not going to take Eric's little boy and just hand him over to you."

Hyde wanted to argue some more. He wanted to shove her into the car, jump into the driver's seat, and take them away. Thought if he could just get her alone for a few days things would smooth out between them. But before he could make things worse for himself, R.J popped up off Jackie's shoulder.

"Hi, mommy." As if he'd never been asleep, R.J grinned happily at his mother. Dutifully lifted his face for kiss.

Always happy to oblige, Jackie dropped a kiss on his pursed lips. "Hi, baby. How much ice cream did you charm out of your grandma?"

R.J tapped a finger to his chin thoughtfully. "Just one."

Framing his face in her hands, Jackie covered his cheeks in kisses. "Then why do I taste at least three different flavors? Are you lying to your mommy?"

Appropriately shocked, R.J shook his head. "No way, mommy."

"This kid is good. I bought him two ice cream cones myself." Hyde commented.

"Did you expect any less with my DNA?" Helpless to do other wise Jackie kissed her son's grinning mouth.

At that moment, Hyde's heart filled with such love and longing for the woman and child in front of him there was no way it couldn't show on his face. God he'd give just about anything to take them both into his arms. But all he could do was take in both their smiling faces, committing this moment to memory. The first memory he made with his family. Because they were his. It was just a matter of getting Jackie to realize that.

"What do you want me to do, Jacks? I'll do anything."

"It's not just about you any more. Back off for a minute okay." Jackie waited for him to step back, then climbed out of the car, sitting R.J on his feet. She didn't dare ask him what he wanted, she'd seen his answer only moments ago. But she couldn't give him that. She couldn't go through the pain of loving Steven Hyde again. "I have to talk to Eric."

"What? Why do you have to talk to him? This has nothing to do with him."

"Because-"

"Mommy," Tugging on his mother's sleeve, R.J waited until she was bent near double. "My glasses."

Taking the glasses from the top of her head, Jackie framed the child's face in her hands, kissed his brow, his nose, and his pursed lips before sliding the shades onto his face. "You, my little man, are gorgeous. Like me. And I bet you're hungry again, too?"

R.J nodded. "Can I have a cheeseburger? And pizza? And two milkshakes?"

"Try peanut butter and jelly, an apple, and a glass of milk."

"Uh, mommy." R.J stuck his bottom lip out in a pout.

"And two cookies." Jackie amended. What could she do, the kid knew how to get over on her.

"Come on, baby."

"Jackie," Hyde tried to stop them.

"I have to talk to Eric." Jackie told him again. "I'm sorry Hyde, but this has everything to do with Eric. He's RJ's father."


	5. Chapter 4

**AN1:** This next part is long, like super long, but it explains a lot about Eric, Donna, and Jackie's life in

Chicago and how Eric and Jackie got so close. Also, Packie gets a clue, just not the hint.

**AN2:** The song is **_Flint(For the Unemployed and Underpaid)_** by the amazing Sufjan Stevens. If you

go to youtube and pull it up, the song is just....being born and raised in Michigan and seeing

what's currently going on, the song just gets me.

**AN3:** Reviews are, as always, welcomed, encouraged, totally make my day. And not above being

begged for on my knees with full James Brown intonation.

**I disclaim. Maybe Patrick, but nothing else is mine. Trust.**

**Chapter 4**

_"Why do you lay these troubles on an already troubled mind?"_ -- Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers

"You want to talk about it?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"Eric?" Donna knew he was trying very hard to cover his anger, but Eric was never very good at sitting on his emotions. The hands on the steering wheel were clutching tightly, his jaw was tensing, and she could see the foot not pressed to the gas pedal was bouncing anxiously.

After his talk with Jackie, she tried to tell him they didn't have to go out tonight. This was his little boy, a stupid dinner could never be more important than that. But he'd tried to act like he wasn't bothered, told Jackie to go on the date she tried to back out of, and practically pulled Donna out of the house. Now he sat beside her in the cruiser, two seconds from a classic Eric blow-up.

"No, I mean this is Jackie's kid right-"

"Don't do this."

"Why? It's the truth. It-" It felt like someone was slowly closing off his oxygen supply. "This is what Jackie's wanted since forever, right." Didn't matter that he was the one to sit up with her while R.J was teething and cranky. Didn't matter that he never loved anyone or anything as much as he loved that little boy. He wasn't RJ's real father, he had no real rights to him.

"Eric, you came back from Africa, something your mother couldn't even get you to do. But you came back for Jackie, for that little boy."

That wasn't entirely true, Eric thought. He'd come back for Donna. Jackie wrote and told him how alone she was, how afraid. When he called her, she sounded so young, so scared, and the only person she wanted was Donna. Eric couldn't believe what she'd told him about the tall redhead. About how she was paling around with a woman who was the embodiment of everything she railed against. How she turned her back on her best friend in favor of Hyde's new wife and the pretty boy she decided to get involved with. He just couldn't believe it.

For Eric, despite how he may have acted, the true love story was not between him and Donna or Jackie and Kelso or Jackie and Hyde. It was Jackie and Donna. Their friendship was special. They were so different, but could hardly stand to be apart. It had nothing to do with proximity. Other than the fact that Donna was friends with Jackie's boyfriend, there was really no reason for them to hang out at all. They were friends because they wanted to be. Even if neither of them knew the why of the wanting. And when he learned it was fractured, he felt he needed to fix it. For both of them. Because it was clear they lost themselves when they lost one another.

Fortunately, by the time he got everything settled in Africa and made the arrangements to head back to Point Place, it seemed the two friends had made their way back to each other. Jackie was in the fifth month of her pregnancy and they were sharing an apartment in Chicago. They were even employed at the same local news station. Getting each other through a really difficult time.

Eric found that nothing in Point Place was the same. Donna, Jackie, and Kelso were all in Chicago, Hyde was so drunkenly and unhappily married that he was just plain miserable to be around, and Fez refused to be anywhere Hyde may have been at some point. So, Eric packed his bags once again and headed to Chicago as well. He even managed to charm-whine if you asked Jackie-himself a temporary residence on the couch of the girls apartment. Settling under the comfort of their care.

It had been awesome. He'd go to hell before ever telling her, but they took as good a care of him as Kitty. Jackie would clean up after him, wash his clothes, and smother him in a way that would have made Kitty proud. While Donna threatened him, nagged at him, and stopped just short of actually putting a foot in his ass until he found a job.

However the farther along in the pregnancy Jackie got, the more guilty Eric felt having her take care of him. Before Eric moved in, Donna had been looking after Jackie. But then she had been running herself ragged with school and work. So Eric stepped in to care for the pregnant and emotional ex-cheerleader.

He'd gone to Africa to learn responsibility, to become a man his father would be proud of, and found himself in love with a two minute old five pound baby boy. Everything he wanted to be when he'd gone off to teach, he became because of that little boy. His little boy.

"This is my kid, Donna."

She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. He was still skinny, in so many ways still the twitchy neighbor boy she'd fallen in love with. But he was different, stronger, because he was a father. And that made him so vulnerable. "And that's why Jackie came to you. She wants your help, like she has in every decision involving R.J."

Stopping at a light, Eric appeared to sink in on himself. "What am I suppose to do?"

Donna placed a hand on his thigh. "I don't know. You do what a good dad would do. What would your dad do?"

"Put his foot in someone's ass."

Donna nodded her agreement. She really couldn't imagine how Red Forman would react if someone had tried to take one of his kids from him. He may have acted like the one thing he wanted more than anything was for Eric to be far away from him, but Donna had a feeling heads would have rolled if another man tried to lay claim to his son.

"My dad was a good dad, wasn't he."

"He raised you. And you're a good dad."

Eric knew, even when Red was really coming down on him, that he'd been lucky. He stayed, took care of R.J, loved him, the way he did because of the man Red raised him to be. "He's Hyde's dad, too."

For that Donna had no response.

"Do you think he told Jackie the truth? Do you really think he didn't know?" Eric asked because he did. He'd known Hyde most of his life, they were friends, brothers. And Hyde not knowing, made more sense to Eric than Hyde ignoring his son.

Again Donna didn't respond. Because she did believe Hyde could ignore his son. It wasn't in Eric to believe the worse of his friend, his brother. But Eric hadn't been around to see the utter asshole Hyde became after his final break-up with Jackie. The Hyde that tossed aside the woman he loved, stayed married to a stripper, and thought his time was best spent drinking and getting high was more than capable of ignoring his kid.

"I think Jackie believes him." Eric commented.

"Yeah, well Jackie also believed Hyde was some kind of hero." That he was going to leave the woman he married in a drunken stupor and profess his undying love. She believed that he would forgive her and they would get married and raise their son. When it came to Hyde, Jackie believes all kinds of things. Didn't make it true.

"She still loves him."

Jackie, Donna believed, would always love Hyde. Would always be _in_ love with him. But the starry-eyed Jackie they grew up with had taken a back seat to Jackie the mommy. And Jackie the mommy put nothing and no one before her son. "Do you want to go home?"

Eric shook his head. "It wouldn't really be fair, would it? We browbeat Jackie into keeping her date. How would it look if we stayed in after that?"

He was fishing, Donna knew. Waiting for her to tell him it was okay to go home. To go back to his son. "Not if we go to Fatso Burger, grab some food, and head home. Besides, do you really think Jackie went on that date."

Eric laughed. "Oh, come on, Donna. This _is_ Jackie we're talking about. The same Jackie who gets fully made up to go buy eggs. Now she has a guy to impress and possibly dominate. Jackie Burkhart not going on a date." He laughed again, before turning suddenly serious. "No, she didn't go on that date."

****

"Jackie, sweetie, you're date's here." Stepping aside, Kitty ushered the young man into her home. Barely resisting the urge to rub her hands together in glee. Finally she'd have several uninterrupted hours to spoil her grandbaby. Now, she'd finally get a chance to cut his hair. She'd taken him to the salon, hoping Fez would do the honors. But the foreigner refused to touch RJ's hair. So that left her do it alone. "Well, it's good to see you again Patrick."

"Good to see you, too, Mrs. Forman."

"Now where are you taking our Jackie."

"Well, I..." He trailed off when Jackie came down the stairs holding R.J. They were both so small, Packie thought. They looked so perfect together. Jackie wore her dark hair back in a ponytail, whereas her son's fell in messy curls to his shoulders. She had on the smallest shorts known to man and a cute little rainbow t-shirt. The boy wore cowboy boots, _Star Wars_ underpants, and a lone ranger mask. "I think I'm over dressed."

Oh no, Kitty thought frantically as she took in Jackie's lack of clothing. This was not good. This could only mean one thing. "Isn't that an interesting outfit."

"I'm sorry, Packie." Jackie gave him an apologetic smile. "I just can't go out with you tonight."

"Now that's just foolishness." Kitty laughed nervously. Not only was the girl not going out, but she allowed little R.J to greet company in next to nothing. "You just turn right around and go get dressed."

"Oh, crap, the loud one's practically naked." Red grumbled as he stepped though the swinging kitchen door. "Does this mean you're not going out."

"Look, I just realized that R.J has never been alone with anyone who isn't Donna, Eric, or I at bedtime." And Michael and Brooke, Jackie added silently. But Mrs. Forman really didn't need to know that. "So, I decided to stay home. But don't worry, I'll be down in the basement. So, you know, you and R.J can do your thing up here and if he starts to miss me he can just come down and see me."

"Now why would you want to be down in that basement by yourself when you can just go out." Kitty countered. She knew full well that as long as Jackie was anywhere in the house, R.J would be with her.

"I have to put the programs together. And I might as well get started now before Donna gets it into her head to do it." Jackie rolled her eyes. "Have you ever seen Donna tie a bow?" She gave a dramatic shudder.

"But, but-"

"Oh, for Christ sake," Red huffed from his chair. "Kitty the girl isn't going anywhere. But if that chuckle head had any sense he'd offer to help her and the two of them can go downstairs and do whatever the hell needs to be done for the wedding. Now you and R.J can do whatever you were going to do if she was going out. If he stays with you, great. If he ditches you, then just follow him downstairs."

"Well, I guess that settles it then." Reaching out Kitty took R.J out of Jackie's arms. "Come on sweetie, Grandma is going to teach you the joys of wearing pants."

"Oh, for Chrissake, Grandma. Pants're for wussies." R.J grinned as his grandmother carried him up the stairs.

"Well," Packie smiled. "I guess I'm helping you."

"I guess so," Jackie answered as she began to lead him out of the living room. "I can't wait for Mr. Forman to decide when we have sex."

"Never." Red called behind them. "And I better not come down those stairs and catch the two of you fooling around."

"You know you don't have to help me do this right." Walking to the counter, Jackie started to lift the box sitting there only for Packie to take it from her.

"I've got my orders. You know how Red gets when he's disobeyed."

"Packie," Jackie placed a restraining hand on his arm. She started to tell him how she wasn't really in the mood to deal with other people. How the love of her life had once again flipped her world on its head. That dating was probably the last thing she needed to be doing now. But his eyes were so kind, so full of understanding, Jackie couldn't find the words to send him away. "Thank-you."

"No problem."

Thirty minutes and two completed programs later, Jackie found her mood greatly improved. Something about him reminded her of Eric, while at times she kind of thought he was like Mr. Forman. But at the same time, she thought he was unlike any man she'd known before. It was almost unsettling the way he kept his soft gray eyes trained on her when she spoke. Even when his hands were busy butchering a simple bow, he kept his eyes on her as she told him about the time Donna lost a little girl she'd been mentoring. He was a story-teller. Using his smooth slightly accented voice and wide expressive gestures to set a scene. He'd grown up in Tennessee. And the beautiful landscape he described was not at all the foreign country Jackie imagined. Actually, the place he described was so beautiful she imagined it might be a nice place to raise R.J. Her little boy would probably go crazy with all that open space to run wild in.

"I couldn't imagine having three boys." Jackie laughed as she once again paused in the middle of completing a program to look up at him. "The one I have wears me out."

"My mom would send us out to the yard and wouldn't let us back in until it was time to eat and/or go to bed."

She liked how his eyes light up in a smile, even before his lips fully curved. "Good strategy."

"So, what about your kid?"

Jackie thought he looked so cute, his head bent over the the folded paper, brow furrowed in concentration. Feeling generous, she took the program to finish tying the bow with a flourish. "My kid is all charming personality. Like his mommy."

"Yeah, I bet."

Jackie smiled brightly. "RJ's....he....he just sparkles, you know. He smiles all the time. You ever been around someone so bright, so good, they make you happy just being around them."

Packie studied her, the glowing eyes and dreamy smile. "Yeah. I have."

Something in his voice had Jackie looking up at him. Serious gray eyes watching her steadily. At the slight tingle that danced up her spine, she began to shift away from him.

"Wait," He placed a hand on her knee to keep her from backing away any further. The last thing he wanted was to send her running for the hills. But the fact of the matter was, he'd been unreasonably drawn to a woman in a picture. A woman who only managed to be more beautiful in person. "I'm sorry if I made you nervous."

Jackie gave a derisive snort. "Oh, please. You don't make me nervous. Guys don't make me nervous. I make them nervous, okay. You see this face....men dream of this face."

"I wouldn't doubt it." It didn't seem possible, but she was just down right adorable in her indignation. He'd never known vanity to be so cute. "It's some face."

"It's a _great_ face."

"It's a beautiful face." While she was preoccupied with being pissed, he took the opportunity to shift closer.

"Damn right." Jackie gave a decisive nod. Finally noticing how close he'd gotten. So close that she could see there were no flecks of green or blue in his eyes. They were pure gray. "Uh, Packie?"

His hands found their way into her hair. "Yeah, Jackie?" He kept his lips a breath away from hers, wanting her to make the decision herself to take this moment any further.

Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately, she had nothing. She wanted him to kiss her. She more than welcomed the flutter of anticipation in her stomach, the way her heart beat just a bit faster than it had been. It had been three years since she felt this way, longer still since she welcomed a kiss from a man who wasn't Steven Hyde.

But just as she was about to close the distance, the basement door opened and slammed close violently. Jackie knew Hyde well enough to recognize the signs of his anger, the way he became so completely still, hands clenched tightly at his sides, and his face devoid of any emotion. Before she could question his entrance or his anger, R.J came charging down the basement stairs.

"Mommy! Mommy!"

Hyde watched as his son jumped down the last two stairs, climbed over the back of the couch, and effectively drove a wedge between the dickhead pretty boy and Jackie. It's not like he didn't know he had no right to be angry, Jackie had every right to do whatever she wanted with whoever the hell she wanted. But did she really have to screw around with her new Kelso with their kid running around. Was this a regular thing? Was her place in Chicago a revolving door of guys? The kid barely even blinked an eye at the fact that some asshole had his hands all over his mommy. Could it be he was use to this sort of thing?

"Oh, baby, what's wrong?" Using the pads of her thumbs, Jackie brushed the tears off his cheek. Burying his face in her neck, R.J began to babble a slew of words over his tears.

Hyde could only stare. Standing by, watching his little boy cry, and unable to do anything was the single worse feeling he'd ever experienced in his whole life. R.J just looked so tiny in the white long underwear set curled in Jackie's arms, it was all he could do not to go over and take them both in his arms.

"No, you don't hate your Grandma." Jackie tried not to laugh. "She just wants you to be warm." This started a whole new crying rant. "What do you want me to do, baby?"

"I want mommy to fix it." As far as R.J was concerned there was nothing his mommy couldn't fix.

"Alright, come here." Jackie sat him back a bit on her lap, already his tears were dry and a triumphant grin lit his face. With a shake of her head she pulled the pants off his legs. The boy enjoyed being without his pants more than Fez. "Let's keep the shirt on, okay." When he started to frown, she pulled the shirt up to blow a raspberry on his belly.

"Okay, mommy." R.J was barely able to speak through his giggles. "Okay." With a pleased sigh, he rested his head on her shoulder, finally seeing the man standing by the door. "Hi!"

Glad for the opening Hyde pulled the lawn chair by the door closer to the couch, closer to Jackie and their kid. "Hey, kid, how's it going?"

"It's cool." R.J answered absently as he began to pat his chest and ruffle his own hair. After a few minutes of searching himself he leaned over and pulled down the collar of Jackie's t-shirt.

"Okay, what are you doing?"

Hyde grinned. "Besides making me happy?"

"Looking for these, buddy." Packie held up the sunglasses R.J lost when he climbed over the back of the couch.

"Yeah," Before slipping on his glasses, R.J frowned at the man sitting next to his mother. "Who are you?"

"I'm Packie." He informed the child and the stone faced newcomer. And neither of them seemed too impressed. "You must be Steven, Red's other son." When the hand he held out was ignored, Packie turned back to the little boy. "So, how're you doing little man?"

"I'm cool."

Hyde grinned proudly. His kid had mastered zen. It was quite possibly the proudest moment of his life.

"Yeah, you are. You really do look just like your mommy, don't you."

R.J grinned proudly as he leaned his head back on Jackie's shoulder. "I'm man pretty."

"Man pretty, huh? I like that."

"Kelso." Behind his glasses, R.J rolled his eyes in a manner very much like his mother. "He's a chuckle-head."

Despite her best efforts Jackie laughed. "Be nice to your uncle." She chided as she tightened her arms around her son and kissed his cheek.

"When the kid's right, he's right, Jacks." Hyde held out a hand that his son slapped enthusiastically.

It was in that moment that Packie realized that RJ's smile was identical to Steven's. And in a down right eerie move they both reached up and adjusted their glasses at the same time, only highlighting the resemblance.

"Hey," Eric's smile was strained at the edges when he and Donna came down the basement steps. "What's going on?"

"Packie and I were just putting together your programs." Jackie explained.

Trying to ignore the tension in the room, Donna went to sit in Hyde's chair. "And you've managed to knock out three. Way to work midget."

"Perfection takes time. Not to mention the fact that I found a solution to your band or DJ problem."

It didn't take long for Eric to connect those dots. "Oh, he's in a band, too." Wasn't that perfect. "Come here, buddy. I got a burger for you."

Settled comfortably in his mother's arms, R.J shook his head. "Not hungry, daddy."

"He spent most of the night with your mom." Jackie explained when she saw the hurt look in Eric's eyes. "I think they spent all of it in the kitchen. His belly's ready to pop." But she saw that Eric still wasn't appeased. And she didn't have to look to see the smugness on Hyde's face. Poor Packie just looked at all of them like they were crazy. "Why don't you go give your daddy a kiss, baby. Before he starts to get twitchy."

"So," Donna smiled when R.J climbed out of Jackie's lap to go to Eric. Because he was sleepy, R.J only gave Eric a quick hug and kiss before going back to his mommy. But Donna saw that it was enough to relax his daddy. "Packie you're in a band? And you're willing to play at our wedding."

"Wait, wait." Eric interrupted the red head's excitement. "You can't just go with this before hearing his band."

"That's right." Hyde agreed, ignoring his brother's glare. "You really want to trust Jackie with your music." As expected Jackie turned to glare at him. God, had he missed the way her eyes heated when she was pissed.

"Shut it, Hyde. And Donna if you don't trust me, Packie can sing."

"Ah," Packie began to argue only to be cut off.

"That's a good idea." Donna turned to the clearly flustered young man. "Well, what are you waiting for. Sing."

"I, uh, don't have my guitar."

"Hold on," Jumping off the deep freeze Eric ran up the stairs only to return a few minutes later with a guitar. "Here you go. Play for us winner."

"Wow, Eric, I didn't know you played guitar. I'd have figured your freakishly thin fingers would get twisted in the strings."

"Well, I thought it'd be nice to learn. That way I could play you a jaunty tune on your way back to rule in hell."

"Can I, uh," Packie pointed to the guitar in his lap. "You mind if I tune it."

Eric waved his hands in a nonchalant manner. "Whatever."

Feeling much the same way as Eric, Hyde rolled his eyes. This dick really was just another Kelso. He was not looking forward to listening to this jerk butcher a Zeppelin song in an attempt to get into Jackie's pants. And he really wasn't in the mood to watch Jackie swoon over the wanna be rocker. But he'd be damned if he was going to leave. No, he was going to sit here and watch just how bad this would get.

"Uh," Packie finished tuning the guitar. "What should I play?"

"My mommy loves me." R.J tossed out excitedly. Instantly coming awake at the thought of hearing his favorite song.

"He loves Paul Simon's _Loves me Like a Rock_." Jackie said by way of explanation.

"He thinks it's written about him." Donna continued. "He has his mommy's vanity."

"I'm actually interested in hearing you play something you wrote." Eric began in mock excitement.

"You do write your own music don't you, Packie." Hyde tossed out.

Jackie couldn't believe that they were actually tag-teaming Packie on this. They hardly spoke two words to each other in three years and here they were falling back into there old routine. It'd make her happy if it wasn't at the expense of someone she was trying to get to know.

_It's the same outside  
Driving to the riverside  
I pretend to cry  
Even if I cried alone_

_I forgot the start  
Use my hands to use my heart  
Even if I died alone  
Even if I died alone_

Absently Jackie began to rock R.J in her arms. The guitar melody was light and soothing, almost like a lullaby. And her baby, who usually didn't want to hear anything that wasn't Paul Simon, The Beatles, or The Beach Boys, bobbed his head slightly to the song. Packie's voice wasn't at all how she imagined it to be. It was a romantic voice, almost heartbreakingly so.

Well this was just all kinds of back firing, Eric thought as he watched Jackie and R.J stare raptly at the guitar playing Lothario. He should have known this was a bad plan when Hyde backed him on it. It's not that he didn't want Jackie to meet someone and be happy. He just didn't want her to be hurt. And thought she needed to be a little more discriminate with the guys she dates. Because really she didn't have the best track record. And now the guitar playing mechanic was wooing Jackie and his kid with his talent and looks and coolness. Stupid talent.

_Since the first of June  
Lost my job  
And lost my room  
I pretend to try  
Even if I tried alone _

Hyde was completely unimpressed. He figured the guy would sing some sappy love song in order to win over Jackie. And sure it wasn't overtly sappy, actually if he was honest with himself it was kinda cool. But he'd die and go to hell before admitting that to him, Jackie, or anyone else. The problem was he could see Jackie getting sucked in with each note played. Well, clearly he needed to put a stop to this shit before it got out of control.

_I forgot the part  
Use my hands to use my heart  
Even if I died alone  
Even if I died alone  
Even if I died alone  
Even if I died alone  
Even if I died_

Donna's grin was from ear to ear as Packie played the last few cords of the song. Of course she was very much aware of how pissed off and jealous Hyde was. And that Eric's over-protectiveness was showing itself in a intense dislike for the mechanic. But this was her wedding and their feelings were just going to have to take a backseat to her day being perfect. And to achieve that she needed a kick ass band to play her reception.

"That was so good. I don't think you should play it at our wedding because it was a little depressing. But you're definitely hired."

"But Donna," Eric dropped to one knee besides Donna's chair. "You don't even know what the rest of the band sounds like. I mean they could suck really bad. And your perfect wedding day, ruined. And it'll be Jackie's fault. Next thing you know, your friendship...." Eric made a soft exploding sound with his mouth, using his hands to indicate the size.

"God Eric don't be such a pu-" Jackie glanced down at the sleepy grin on her baby's face. Seeing her at an imposition, Eric grinned back at her. "Oh, you just wait until he's asleep."

"I'm going to have to agree with Forman on this one,"

Donna rolled her eyes at Hyde's obviousness. "There's a surprise."

"Well, my band is playing Friday night in Milwaukee." Packie had originally planned to invite Jackie, but it seemed it'd be easier to get her there if her friends were going too.

"We'll be there." Jackie agreed quickly. Though she wasn't entirely sure if she agreed because she was excited to go or to prove something to Hyde. Either way she had locked them in and wouldn't back out.

"With bells on." Hyde added.

"Who said you were invited?" Jackie demanded.

"Obviously the invitation included us all. I don't even think he'd mind if we called up Fez, Kelso, and Brooke and invited them. Make it a group thing, right Packie?"

Not if that group included Hyde, Packie thought but managed a smile. "Sure. The more the merrier. I, uh, I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow, Jackie?"

"Sure."

Packie leaned down to kiss her cheek but was stopped when a small hand pressed determinedly to his forehead.

"My mommy."

"Right," With a smile, Packie straightened up. "Sorry, kid. I'll just get out of here."

Jackie waited until the door shut behind Packie. "You guys are such as-"

"Uh-uh, language." Eric singsonged, earning a glare from Jackie.

"Was it necessary for you two to be complete dillholes?" Donna demanded. "Eric we need a band and he's in a band and he likes Jackie. So he probably won't charge us a lot of money. And in case you forgot, we don't have a lot of money to pay for this wedding. This is the first time Jackie's dated someone who has something to offer us and I say we take advantage of it."

"Actually Donna, this is the first time Jackie's dated someone who wasn't Hyde or Kelso..."

"Shut-up, you know what I meant."

"Okay I'm still in the room. And I'm not whoring myself out so you guys can have a band at your wedding."

"Wait a minute. Are you saying Jackie hasn't dated in the last three years."

Jackie turned sharply to glare at Hyde. "Being pregnant kind of puts a damper on having a night life."

Hyde realized her words should have stung just a bit, but he was still reeling from the information Forman let slip. Three years. She hadn't been with anyone since him. The rest of the argument was lost on him as he sat back in the chair to bask in the latest news. She still cared about him, he just _knew_ she still cared about him. Having a kid wouldn't have turned most guys off, not when the kid's mom was Jackie. When she didn't date, it was by choice and not lack of options. This meant something. It just had to mean something.

"It doesn't mean anything."

Snapped out of his musings, Hyde looked up to see that he was now alone in the basement with Forman. "What?"

"It's not that she didn't date, because she did." Not really, but Eric didn't think Hyde needed to know that. "It's just that between work and R.J...she didn't really have much time to get serious about someone. It had nothing to do with you."

Hyde shook his head. There was no way Forman would ever know Jackie as well as he did. Because despite everything Hyde _knew_ Jackie, he understood her. Always had. Always would. "There a point to this Forman."

"Yeah. I don't think you understand when I say R.J is my son. I was there the day he was born, Hyde. When he was less than five minutes old, I held him, and he looked up at me....I loved him. I've been with him-"

"If I had known-"

"I'm not finished." Eric admonished sharply. "I don't know if what you're telling Jackie is true. You could have known, could have sent her back that letter, and just blocked it out. I mean, who else would do something like that. Or you could be telling the truth. I don't know. But the fact of the matter is I _was_ there. Everyday. I stayed up with Jackie every night when he was colicky and when he was teething and when he was sick. I held him the first time he ran screaming from Santa Claus. I decorated his first tree with him. Carved his first pumpkin for him. I've been there for every tear, every smile. Everything. Maybe not by blood, but he's still mine. Every bit as much as he's yours. I love him."

"I just want to get to know my kid, Forman. I wasn't there for the first part." Hyde ran his hands roughly through his hair. The knowing that he could never get those first few years back...he'd never forgive himself for that. "I want to be there for all the rest. When I saw him yesterday, it was the first time...and I loved him."

Eric nodded, but said nothing else as he turned to climb the stairs.


	6. Chapter 5

**I disclaim. Not mine.**

**Chapter 5**

_I wasted time, and now doth time waste me--_William Shakespeare

In the past forty-eight hours Hyde realized he was slinking very dangerously into Fez territory. He hadn't quite gotten to the point of hiding under the bed in Lori's old room-where he knew Jackie and RJ was sleeping-or hiding in the closet. But he was up before dawn and hanging out down the block waiting for Jackie and RJ to start out on their walk with Donna.

Looking at Jackie it was very hard for Hyde to keep his distance. He was torn between two very male reactions, enjoy the view or find something to cover her up. She wore a pair of shorts so small, he doubted they could be legal. She'd worn a similar pair the other night. He considered going back to the Forman's and finding any other pair she owned and taking them. Maybe later, he thought. Now he just wanted to watch them.

RJ was perched happily on Jackie's shoulders. The streets were still pretty quiet so it was easy to hear his son's excited babbling. When they got to the park RJ charged the area like Kelso with a pack of dogs. And Jackie was right there with him; pushing him on the swing, going down behind him on the slide, and sitting with him opposite Donna on the teeter totter. She chased RJ across the park, allowed him to tackle her to the ground, and tickle her sides. They badgered Donna until she joined them in what looked like a sillier version on the chicken dance.

It was then that Hyde realized he'd never seen Jackie so happy. She hadn't stopped smiling since they stepped out onto the sidewalk. Her laugh came easy and often. She played with all the joy and eagerness of a child. And Hyde fell in love with her all over again.

On the way back home RJ had climbed Donna's leg to ride piggyback. The kid didn't appear to be wearing down any. He reached out to grab at all the trees they passed, let out an excited squeal when something interesting caught his eye, even leaning down to kiss Jackie when the mood struck. For her part Donna didn't at all seemed bothered by the active child on her back.

Hyde remained a good distance away when the reached they Forman's to find Kelso and Brooke stepping out of their van. At the sight of her godmother, Betsy ran across the grass to throw her arms around Jackie's waist. Which caused RJ to voice his displeasure.

"No."

"RJ," Jackie laughed as she lifted Betsy onto her hip. "Be good, baby."

"No," RJ reached out to try and pull his mother and cousin apart. "My mommy. Move, Betsy, that's my mommy."

"Here," Donna plucked the little girl out of her friend's arms, crouching down so Jackie could transfer RJ to her own hip. "You can never have another kid, you know that."

"Well, Betsy kind of went through that when RJ was first born." Brooke reminded them. She leaned over to kiss RJ's cheek, normally she'd give him a hug but knew he was feeling a bit territorial at the moment. "Remember how she kept stealing his pacifier and would cry whenever Micheal would even go near him."

"Hey, why is Hyde standing back there on the corner? Hyde! Hey, Hyde, man! What are you doing?"

Caught, Hyde considered his options. Turn tail and run, which would probably make Jackie think he turned into some weirdo stalker. Or walk towards the house like he'd been on his way there in the first place. In the end he chose the latter, a little awkwardness was nothing when it allowed him to be near Jackie and RJ.

"Kelso," Donna admonished. "It's 9 o'clock in the morning. Can you keep it down? Not everyone has been up half the day like you."

"Well, jeez, Donna. I was just trying to figure out what Hyde was doing, okay. _God."_

With a shake of her head, Donna turned to look at Brooke. "And this is the life you choose for yourself."

"It has it's perks." Brooke gave a careless shrug. "Betsy loves him. He's pretty. And-"

"And Daddy brings the fire every night. Oh, yeah!" Kelso raised his hand, but realized he'd be getting no high fives from any of the three women. And the two kids were too young to know what he was talking about. "Crap. I'm going to find Forman."

When he stomped off towards the house the three woman could only laugh as they turned to follow him.

"So, Hyde?" Donna began when Hyde finally made his way up the drive way. "What are you doing here?

"Mrs. Forman invited me for breakfast."

"Really," She blocked the sliding doors to keep him from coming inside. "That's weird"

"Why?" Over her shoulder, Hyde could see Jackie hand RJ to Eric who carried the boy out of the kitchen.

"Because Mrs. Forman isn't here."

Hyde frowned. Well, he hadn't seen that one coming. "Then what is Kelso doing here."

"For Food, man. I'm starving."

"Then you better get to cooking." Donna advised as she finally relented enough to let Hyde inside. And wasn't at all surprised when he took the chair at the table closest to Jackie. She saw the way Jackie initially tensed up, before forcing herself to relax. "We have to get going soon."

"Wait, it's not my turn to cook." Kelso denied. "I made breakfast last time."

"You poured cereal in a bowl." Jackie scoffed.

"I always do."

"Which is why you have two more cook days then everyone else." Jackie pointed out.

"Oh, well....I'm not cooking. I'm hungry and Mrs. Forman only has corn flakes. And Betsy and I hate corn flakes. Don't we, baby?" He couldn't help but to grin when his daughter turned her nose up at the mention of their least favorite cereal.

"It seems to me that Fez is really getting over on the whole breakfast thing." Brooke put in. "The last time he cooked was before Betsy's second birthday."

"Hey, if you guys want I'll make breakfast." Hyde offered.

"No, I'll do it." Jackie pushed back from the table. The last thing she needed was to watch Hyde puttering around in the kitchen. It was quite possibly one of the sexiest things she'd ever seen and she was in the mood to find Hyde sexy at the moment. "Come on, Donna."

"It's like we're sixteen all over again." But she was on her feet even as she rolled her eyes.

As things progressed, Hyde was pretty much ignored by the group in the kitchen. At one point Betsy crawled in his lap and talked excitedly about a dog Kelso promised her, but other than that he was left alone. Which was fine by him. It gave him time to appreciate all the reaching and bending and shuffling that Jackie did in those shorts. And it really was something to see his dollface moving competently around the kitchen. She was smiling when she peeled the potatoes and shared Eskimo kisses with Betsy. Laughing with Donna when she placed bacon in a sizzling skillet. And swatting at Kelso when she cracked eggs in a bowl.

"I just wanted to taste the bacon, Jackie. God!" Kelso pouted as he rubbed at the hand Jackie cracked with a wooden spoon.

"Alright, clean kid coming through." Eric announced as he carried RJ through the swinging door and set him on his feet.

Donna was there to pick him up immediately. There was something about a freshly bathed baby that she just couldn't resist. "Alright, midget jr. How many times did you make your daddy cry?"

RJ grinned. "Just one time."

Donna studied him for a minute. "You promise?" The little boy nodded. "Okay, so just the one time. How many kisses is that?"

RJ held up his hand. "A hundred."

With a smile Donna obliged, placing five kisses on his expectant lips before flicking a finger down his nose. "I love you, RJ."

"And I love..." RJ grinned wickedly. "Cookies."

"Oh, you little monkey." As expected she tickled his sides mercilessly.

"So just the one time, huh?" Jackie asked Eric as he took a seat at the counter.

Eric gave a tired smiled, the kid had a tendency to wear him out. "It was just an act I put on." He recognized her disbelieving look. "I got soap in my eye, okay. It stung. Shut up. Devil woman."

"That's better." Jackie laughed as she offered a slice of bacon which he happily took.

"Hey!" Kelso objected loudly. "That's not fair. How come Eric gets bacon?"

"Sweetie," Brooke put a comforting hand over Kelso's. "Let's try not to whine and pout in front of the children."

"But Jackie just totally gave Forman a slice of bacon when she nearly broke my hand. And she knew I was hungry because I told her when we were standing on the driveway. So, she can't even say she didn't know."

"Uh-oh, Brooke, I think it's past someone's nap time." Eric singsonged as he bit happily into his bacon.

"Come on, Kelso." With practiced ease Donna exchanged the little boy with the wooden spoon Jackie was holding. "We're going to be eating in like three seconds."

Hyde watched with increasing anger as Jackie began to rock RJ in her arms and Forman walked up behind her to run his hand lovingly over the boy's head. He thought if Jackie even looked as if she were going to lean back against Eric, his head might literally explode. They were like some sort of bizarre family, Hyde thought when Donna came up behind Eric and wrapped her arms around his waist. Like Forman got the best of both worlds; a beautiful wife and son on one side, then a hot chick on the other. For a moment in his minds-eye he saw Eric in a smoking jacket and ascot, puffing away on a pipe and laughing maniacally as homemaker Jackie and playboy bunny Donna pressed loving kisses on his cheeks.

"Damn, Hyde! What that spoon do to you?"

Snapped out of his sickening thoughts by Kelso's voice, Hyde looked down at the spoon he mangled. "Oh," He grinned, "Don't make these things like they use to, huh." When he realized he was still getting odd looks from his friends, he shifted nervously in his chair. "So, Jackie, when did you learn to cook?"

"When I realized I was going to have a baby to feed?"

"And she was pregnant." Brooke added with a wink to Eric. They all spent a lot of time teasing him about the Kitty and Red-like roles Donna and Jackie took on with he moved in with them.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, remember that time I tried to teach you to make pancakes."

For a moment Jackie couldn't help but return Hyde's hopeful smile. She remembered stopping by the hotel during one of his late shifts and finding him alone. She remembered the way her heart fluttered at the sight of him in his apron wiping down the counters. It was after the whole nurse incident and she'd gotten into the habit of visiting him to make sure there were no slutty nurses or stewardesses trying to lure her boyfriend into their trampy beds. He greeted her with the smile he reserved for when they were alone and kissed her with a tenderness that the others probably wouldn't believe him capable of. Normally when she stopped by he had no problem fixing her something to eat. But on this particular night he'd had different ideas.

He teased her into the apron, tickled her until she was behind the counter, and kissed her until she was unaware of the spoon in her hand. At the time she never even considered arguing against his sneaky tactics. She'd been all to greedy to lap up the show of sweetness from Steven. Been too busy enjoying his solid, warm, frame pressing against her back. They'd gotten as far as measuring out flour before Jackie leaned her head back on his shoulder to press her lips to his pulse. By the time she worked her way up to his chin, he'd grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the kitchen behind him. She dug her feet in about going up to one of the rooms, her mind plagued with thoughts of him being in the same room with that nurse. So maybe a stalled elevator wasn't the ideal place to seduce her boyfriend. But Jackie would readily admit that it was beyond hot.

"Good times, hey Jacks." Hyde knew where her thoughts went as his had been lingering there since she started cooking.

"They were." Jackie agreed shortly, determinedly pushing memories of Steven, kissing Steven, and sex with Steven to the back of her mind.

"Hey, Jackie. Do you remember the time Eric and I brought you here for Mrs. Forman to teach you how to cook?" Kelso was grinning happily when Donna finally carried the food to the table. "When you threw, like, a carton of eggs at his back."

"I was throwing them at his head, he just turned around and ducked." Jackie corrected.

"I don't think I ever heard this story." Donna frowned as she began to fix her plate.

Brooke was trying to reign in her daughter and boyfriend's mad grab for the food. "I don't think I have either."

"It's not that good a story." Eric shot Kelso a censoring look, but naturally his good friend completely ignored it.

"Yeah, it totally is. Eric asked Jackie to make him some French Toast but didn't go into the kitchen to help her. So after twenty minutes we went in to check on her and all she did was pull out a bowl, the eggs, and the mustard."

"Mustard?" Hyde, Donna, and Brooke asked.

"Yeah," Eric grinned as he sat at the counter with Jackie so RJ could eat off both of their plates. "She really didn't know what she was doing."

"When Eric pointed that out, she just started throwing eggs and freaking out." It didn't seem to bother him that he had a mouth full of food when he spoke. "And then when Eric pointed out that baby's don't eat French Toast, she threw the bowl and the mustard at him."

Hyde listened to the story, felt his anger rise by word. It was like listening to the story of a loving young couple who were expecting their first child. Jackie freaking out, Eric being there to gently talk her down. "So, what did you guys do?"

"We threw her in my van and hauled ass to Point Place. We fed her on the way, so she calmed down a little by the time we got here. When Jackie was pregnant, the best way to calm her down was to wave a Twinkie under her nose." Kelso laughed as he remembered the way Jackie could devour a box of Twinkies. "Anyway when we got here, Mrs. Forman was still at work." The smile slowly fell from Kelso's face.

Hyde noticed the tension that suddenly filled the air, over at the counter Eric placed a comforting hand on Jackie's shoulder. "What happened?"

"Sam was here." Jackie's voice was completely void of any emotion whatsoever. "She informed us that me and my....baby," The word was spoken tightly, a clear indication that it wasn't the word, at least not exactly the word, Sam had used. "Weren't welcomed here."

"Sam was here?" Still not completely connecting all the dots, Hyde frowned. "If Sam was here, where was I?"

"Don't know." Jackie shrugged, trying not to let the sting of Sam's words effect her still. " But Eric politely told the former Mrs. Hyde that this was his parents house and if anybody should leave it was her."

"Man, Hyde, your wife may have been hot, but she was a bitch."

"Micheal." Brooke's voice held the surprise that was on everyone else's face.

"No, Brooke, I'm going to say this. Because she made Jackie cry. And I'll admit pissed off and pregnant Jackie was kind of hot. But pregnant and crying Jackie, that's just not cool. And what Hyde let Sam do to Jackie was not cool."

"She wasn't my wife." Was all Hyde had to offer before he pushed back from the table and left the kitchen.

"It's good to see this hasn't changed."

Hyde considered lengthening his stride, but remembered that Donna could and would match him. "What hasn't changed?"

"The minute Steven Hyde hears or sees something he doesn't like he takes off. I mean, have you learned nothing."

"Really Donna? Half an hour ago, you wouldn't even let me in the damn door, now you're chasing me down to get me back in there."

"No, I'm chasing you down to tell you that if this is how it's going to be then you just need to stay the hell away."

Never one to leave well enough alone, Hyde glared as Donna turned to go back to the house. "You know, I figured I was doing you a favor. Seriously, big D, aren't you sick of sharing Forman with Jackie and my kid."

"Oh my God, you are such an asshole. You don't think I know what you're doing? What was running through your pot filled head back in the kitchen."

"Why don't you tell me?"

"Alright," In two strides Donna was in front of him. "It's this on my terms, how I want, when I want attitude you have with Jackie. We all thought she was the clingy possessive one. But she wasn't, that was you. No, no." She shook her head before he could interrupt her. "It was. You can't stand for another man to even be near Jackie. And Sam, that nurse, and your shitty cavalier attitude was just another way for you to hurt her, to make sure she stayed."

"Oh, come off it Donna. She was the one who wanted to get married. That's all I fucking heard about for months. She drove me crazy."

"So I bet you thought you were teaching her one hell of a lesson by going out and marrying the first slut you could find. That's all Sam was, right, a lesson. Just like that nurse and that girl you brought over when Jackie was trying to win you back. You kind of over shot it with Sam, though, didn't you, Hyde. Because Jackie still left."

"And ran straight into Forman's arms." Like always, when he was hurting, Hyde aimed to hurt back. "That's what's really pissing you off isn't Donna. Wondering what the two of them got up to when you weren't around. How many times did you walk in on them looking guilty? Or sitting too close together on the couch? Or still touching despite you being there? Haven't you ever wondered if they've done it and just never told you about it?" Because he did. Every time Eric touched Jackie or looked at her, Hyde had to question the intimacy of their relationship. They were too different to be so close and have nothing else underlying it.

"I don't have to wonder, Hyde. I know they've done it, because they told me." Donna lied smoothly. She regretted it almost instantly, but she wanted to hurt him. The way he hurt Jackie. The way he was hurting Eric. It just didn't seem fair that they were the ones who had to learn to adapt and shift to accept Steven Hyde back into their lives. Yet he was still the same selfish bastard he was three years ago. "Can you forgive, Jackie that, Hyde. I don't think you can."


	7. Chapter 6

**I disclaim. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 6**

_The good Lord set definite limits on man's wisdom, but set no limits on his stupidity-- and that's just not fair. _**Konrad Adenauer**

If Donna could see the way Hyde was acting, she wouldn't be the least bit surprised. He'd gone to work, bit off the head of anyone who dared talk to him, closed shop early, then gone straight to the bar. And when he couldn't drink away the horrible images of Forman touching his dollface, he got high. But that only made the images more vivid; skinny clammy fingers running over butter soft skin, big beautiful eyes gazing up adoringly, bodies twisting together in ex-cheerleader/geek passion...

His foot was through the television before he knew what he was doing. The coffee table bit it at the thought of Jackie's flexible little body wrapped around Forman. Thoughts of Jackie and Forman cuddling in bed with his son between them caused him to put several holes through his wall. Did they do it while she was still pregnant? The lanky son of a bitch probably took advantage of her while she was down and vulnerable. Everybody knew that Jackie was sensitive about her looks, she was probably ripe for the picking when Eric wormed his way into her bed. Or did he wait until RJ was born, biding his time until Jackie was back to her pre-pregnancy body?

So he got high, again. Drank a whole lot more. And wasn't at all aware of how he made it to the Forman house, but found himself climbing the tree outside of Laurie's room none-the-less. And he was of two minds as he hesitated before climbing through the window; afraid of finding Forman there and _wanting_ to find him there. Hyde knew it would kill him to find his former best friend there. Which would leave him with no other choice than to kill the only brother he'd ever had.

"And I'll kill him slowly." Hyde mumbled as he resolutely pushed the window open. Jackie was curled on her side, while RJ was splayed out on his back. His head was propped up on Jackie's stomach, his small hand resting on her neck. Somehow, in his drunken haze, he made it across the room quietly, climbed into the bed, and pulled Jackie in close to him.

For a moment the loud angry thoughts in his head quieted to a whisper. Jackie's heart was beating beneath his hand, his kid was snoring softly, and Hyde found the peace that alluded him for so long. For a moment Jackie never gave him an ultimatum, he never went to a beer warehouse and drank until he passed out. There'd been no Chicago motel room or Vegas stripper. It was just him and Jackie and their kid. Things were as they should have always been and he didn't have to kill Eric. With a contented sigh, Hyde closed his eyes and prepared to sleep.

Over the pass few years the only person Jackie had shared a bed with was her little boy. That, however, wasn't very often, since RJ was a wild sleeper and needed a lot of room. Actually the only man she'd ever shared a bed with was Steven. Once Micheal rolled off of her, he didn't stop until he was out the door. But Steven not only stayed, he cuddled. He held her through the night, made her feel safe. And because it was so unlike Steven, or the Steven everyone else knew, that the nights she spent in his arms meant the world to her. And even though those nights were long gone, sometimes, Jackie liked to imagine he was still there.

When RJ was first born she imagined nights of laying in bed with Steven with their little boy dreaming away between them. She imagined Steven's awed smile as he gazed down at the beautiful baby they created together. She imagined nights she recently resolved would never happen. So when RJ rolled over and caught her in the nose, she was surprised to find herself in Steven's arms. And when her surprise wanted to give way to pleasure, Jackie got pissed. Which caused her to ram her elbow back into his stomach.

"Steven," Jackie's voice was a harsh whisper when she elbowed him again and sent him tumbling off the bed. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why would you scare me like that? Oh my God, Steven, if I get gray hairs from this, I'll make you sorry. Are you aware that it's illegal to sneak into someone's bedroom? And why are you smiling?"

"You called me Steven."

At the dopey drunken smile on his face, Jackie rolled his eyes. "You better be glad RJ's a heavy sleeper. If he'd have woken up and found you here, he would have screamed the house down. Then Mr. Forman would have come in here and tried to shoot you."

Hyde started to climb back onto the bed, only for Jackie shove him back down. "Red wouldn't have tried to shoot me. He's all talk."

"Last Christmas he hit Fez with a frying pan when he found him in my bed."

Initially, Hyde laughed at the image of Fez taking a knock to the back of the head from Red only for it to be replaced with the full impact of what Jackie said. "Why was Fez in your bed?" Great, now aside from Forman he'd have to kick Fez's ass as well.

"He was drunk, Hyde, like you are. But unlike you, Fez wasn't aware of where he was going."

Hyde doubted that. Fez had been trying to get into Jackie's bed from the moment he first laid eyes on her. He didn't put it pass the foreigner to do whatever it took to get there. Yeah, he was definitely going to have to kick Fez's ass.

"Why are you still here? Get out before Eric or Mr. Forman finds you."

"Come on, Jackie, do you really think I'm scared of Eric and his plastic bat of terror."

"That plastic bat chased a lot of monsters from under the bed." For herself and her son. "Don't." Jackie warned when it looked like he was going to try to sit in the bed besides her.

As philosophically as most drunks, Hyde shrugged before stretching across the foot of the bed until he was looking down into his son's sleeping face. He looked so much like Jackie, it was almost scary.

Silently Jackie watched Hyde watch their son. She wanted to kick him, to push him as far away from RJ as she could. Hyde was drunk, he reeked of pot, she didn't want that near her baby. So when he lifted his hand as if to touch their little boy, she started to object, but before she could utter a word he snatched his hand back.

Hyde didn't want the first time he touched his son to be life this. He didn't want to remember it through a cloud of pot and booze. "We made a good looking kid, Jacks. A damn good looking kid. What were his first words? I have the tape you sent, but I haven't listened to it yet. I didn't-" He feared that the tape would be of RJ calling Forman 'dada' and didn't think he could stand it. "I just found it the other night, but I just haven't listened to it yet."

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Dumbass."

"What do you want me to do, Jacks? I'm trying okay. I want you. I want our kid and I'll do anything to get you back. I just need you to tell me what to do."

Jackie felt her resolve weakening, it was an attest to the hold he still had on her that a few words from him had her wanting to leap into his arms. Which wasn't helped by seeing him with RJ, seeing the awe and love written so plainly on his face. "I can't do this. Not now. Just go, Steven. Please."

"Okay," Hyde shifted, cupped on hand around Jackie's calf while laying the other high up on her thigh. "But I need to say...the reason I came here tonight..." He rested his cheek against her knee, digging deep to find the emotion Donna didn't believe was in him. "I want you to know I forgive."

Barely able to contain the shivering along her skin that his touch caused, Jackie nearly missed what he said. "Excuse me."

Nearly asleep, because really there _must be_ something about her strawberry scented skin that lured guys into sleep, Hyde missed the sharp tone to her voice. "I forgive you for sleeping with Forman." When she was quiet for several long moments, he figured the whole thing was over.

"_You_ forgive _me_ for sleeping with someone while we weren't together."

"No. I forgive you for sleeping with Forman." Hyde clarified. "I know you didn't sleep with anyone else."

"And if I had?"

Not sure why she was asking a question that was moot, Hyde thought about it none the less. Could he forgive Jackie for sleeping with someone else? But she hadn't, a voice sounded in the back of his head. She only slept with Forman once. There had been no one else. "Yeah," Hyde grinned. "Of course I can forgive you. And with Forman, I can understand you were probably having a rough time with a new baby and Eric took advantage."

The presence of her sleeping baby kept Jackie from screaming. "How do you know it was just the one time?"

Something in her tone caused Hyde to lift his head, her face was devoid of any emotion. "Because Donna said...."

"Donna said?" Well, Jackie thought, that was one mystery solved. She'd have stormed out of the room to yell at Donna if she didn't know that Hyde's thoughts were probably running along those lines anyway. "What else did she say? Did she tell you that it was when RJ was a baby? That it was just the one time? What did she say, Hyde?" She could see the wheels in his head turning, knew him well enough to know where his thoughts were. "Ask the question, Hyde. Ask the one that's turning your stomach." She noticed the way his face tightened, a sure sign that he was angry. "Will it be better if I say it? Okay. What you really want to know is if I was pregnant with your child when I had another man inside me."

"Shut up, Jackie." Hyde bit out as he pushed off the bed. "I forgive you. Just leave it alone."

"But how can you forgive me, completely, when that thought is running through your mind?" The sweetness in her voice was a sharp contrast to the anger pumping through her veins. "You kind of have to know, don't you?"

He did. Hyde figured he had some kind of imbalance. That was the only way to describe why he needed to know. What would it change? "Don't, Jackie." But his words lacked conviction.

"The answer is no." She watched as his shoulders slumped in relief. "And yes."

Twice. Forman touched her twice. As if he had the right. As if Jackie hadn't always belonged to him. Forman and _his_ girl, _his_ dollface. He wanted to go through the wall, snatch the bastard out of his bed, and break every bone in his scrawny body with his bare hands. But Jackie was watching, an unreadable expression on her face.

With measured steps he was back at the side of the bed, kneeling beside her. "I can forgive you for that, too. I know I can."

_He_ could forgive _her_. He accused her of sleeping with Kelso then proceeded to run off and marry the first whore who took her clothes off for him. Stayed married to the aforementioned whore. Ignored her, the child they made together. But _he_ forgave _her_. "Get out Steven."

Hyde could hear the anger that caused her voice to shake. Felt the tension that caused her to tremble. But he didn't understand any of it. "Jacks-"

"I said get out. Or I swear to God, I'll scream." She snatched her hand out of his hold before moving off the bed to stand in the far corner of the room. "How sure are you that Red won't shoot you?"

Seeing the tears gather in her eyes, the ones she couldn't quite catch rolling down her cheeks, Hyde figured his chances weren't all that good at all. Pushing drunkenly to his feet he headed towards the window. "I love you, Jacks. I never stopped loving you. And I do forgive you."

Jackie stood stock still until the need to break down and sob passed. Of course he could give her the words when he was wasted. Words he'd have no memory of come morning. Words that lost some of their impact because they were tacted to his forgiveness for something she hadn't done. Because like always, Hyde reacted first and asked questions later. Three years and nothing had changed.


	8. Chapter 7

**I disclaim. I own nothing.**

**AN: Sorry this took me so long to post. I was going back and forth on if I wanted to show Jackie's reaction immediately following Hyde's visit or skip ahead a few days. I settled on the former because I really wanted to have a E/J chapter and this seemed like a really good place to include it. And it gave me the opportunity to screw with Hyde's head a litte bit too. I hope you all enjoy it. **

**Chapter 7**

_It is impossible to repent of love. The sin of love does not exist._-- Muriel Spark

After Hyde left, Jackie found it difficult to get back to sleep. There was nothing she could do to quiet the rampant thoughts in her head and the only thing that could ease the ache in her chest was watching the dreams flutter over her baby's face. Even in sleep he was expressive, it often made her smile to think of what adventures he got up to in sleep, she knew they were wild ones since he had his daddy's imagination.

Jackie thought she could hate Hyde forever for this. Hadn't she gotten on with her life, learned to deal with the pain he caused her. Even forgiven him, because he gave her her life, her love, her beautiful little boy. She came back here for Eric and Donna, because she thought she was ready and able to deal with Hyde. But she was wrong, so very wrong, because he was still able to hurt her in a way no one else could.

The house was still quiet when she made her way down the hall to Eric's old bedroom, neither of the occupants in the bed so much as stirred when the door creaked open. Tiptoeing across the room to kneel besides the and place a hand on the sleeping shoulder so shake her friend awake.

"Jackie, what's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you, please. Downstairs."

"Alright. Just give me a minute I'll be right down."

Jackie made it down to the kitchen almost in a daze. She considered it a real shame that Mrs. Forman cut back so considerably on her Kahlua intake over the past few years because she could really go for something strong right now. But since the Forman residence was lacking in alcoholic beverages, her choices for sleep aides were warm milk and tea. Because this had at one time been something of a nightly ritual, she went about absently filling the tea kettle and getting out the mugs.

The tea pot was just beginning to whistle when Donna stepped into the dimly lit kitchen. Jackie already had two mugs on the counter, but it was clear her mind was a thousand miles away as she hardly even glanced up at the shrill whistling. With a shake of her head she reached over to turn off the burner before Red woke up and threaten to put his foot in someone's ass.

"Jackie," Cautiously, Donna placed her arm around her friend's shoulders and lead her over to the table. "Come sit down and tell me what's going on."

"Hyde was here. He was completely wasted. The jackass is probably passed out on the driveway as we speak."

Donna winced, she knew Hyde would react badly. But honestly she never figured he'd confront Jackie about it. His usual M.O was to act first and well after he fucked everything up throw his shitty behavior back in Jackie's face. "What did he say?"

"Donna," Jackie's voice was full of the exasperation she felt. "You told him Eric and I slept together."

"Are you mad?" Jackie gave her a 'well, duh' expression. "Right. It's just...he had the gull to act like the injured party. He nearly destroyed you, ignored RJ, and then expect to just bulldoze his way back into our lives. I wanted to hurt him, the way he was hurting you and Eric." With a heavy sigh, Donna ran her fingers through her hair. "I wasn't a very good friend to you before."

"Donna, don't be ridiculous. I'd be a mess right now if it wasn't for you and Eric."

"I mean before. Hyde did nothing but hurt you when we were kids and I never tried to step in. I should have tried to steer you away from him. I should have been a better friend."

Giving a dismissive wave of her hand, Jackie brushed it off. "My relationship with Hyde, bad and good, I'd do it all over." When Donna only looked at her with a slight frown, she gave an indifferent shrug. "RJ. He gave me RJ."

Knowing Jackie as well as she did, Donna pressed. "But?"

"Hyde forgave me. That's what he told me when he climbed his wasted ass into my window; he _forgave_ me. He jumped to a conclusion about me and Micheal, rushed off to Vegas and married a whore. Married a whore when he couldn't even give me an answer about our future but _he_ forgave _me_." Jackie realized she was working herself into a full fledged rant, but years of Steven Hyde's bullshit was pressing down on her. "He stayed married to a woman he hardly knew. He treated me like I never even mattered. He ignored my baby. But. He. Forgave. Me." She ended on a laugh that bordered on hysterical.

Silently, Donna reached over and wrapped her arm around Jackie's shoulder, pulling the smaller woman to her side. She was never really good at this, at least not with Jackie. Her best friend wasn't exactly your average girl and often times talking to her was like walking through a mine field. But luckily Donna had back up now.

"Hey, Devil, is it really necessary for you to wake up my girlfriend for one of your nightly satanic rituals?" Eric ran his hand through his already disheveled hair. "If I grow a tail, I'm gonna be so pissed."

Jackie smiled, finding herself in one of those rare moments when she understood why Donna had fallen so in love with the skinny neighbor boy. He was standing just inside the kitchen door in a Styxx t-shirt and a pair of boxers. His hair was standing wildly about his head, his cheeks flushed from sleep. There was a playful smirk curling his lips, but his eyes were full of concern when they landed on her. "You guys are so transparent."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Donna lied easily. But when it came to certain things, one of which was Hyde, Eric was just so much better with Jackie than she was. It was actually kind of strange. Giving Jackie one last squeeze, she stood from the table kissed Eric before heading out of the kitchen.

"You did not have to come down here, I'm fine." Jackie informed him as he tended to the tea kettle and two mugs she left.

"Then why'd you have the kettle on." He didn't have to be looking at her to know she'd opened her mouth to argue. "You got out two mugs." They both knew that, more often than not, Donna would have a glass of milk when she was up in the middle of the night. Cocoa had been their thing. It started the nights they were waiting up for Donna to get home from work and carried over into the nights they were up with a restless RJ.

"I know you were up late playing with RJ. And you guys have an early meeting with the coordinator in the morning." Jackie gave an indifferent shrug. "I didn't want to bother you."

"Or maybe you didn't want to give any credence to what Hyde was accusing you of."

Saying nothing Jackie laid her head on the table, maybe she was the transparent one. And it was all her fault. When Eric moved in with them, despite the fact that Donna was there, Jackie was at her lowest point. She had a lot to prove, to Hyde of course, but also to herself. She wanted to prove that she could take care of someone without driving them away. That she could be needed, not just needy. So she began to mother Eric. And somewhere along the way Eric began to take care of her. So she learned to relinquish control. For the first time in her life she felt safe enough with someone that she didn't feel the need to hold on so tightly.

Jackie learned that she could lean on a guy without clinging to him, be friends with him without making him out to be her great savior, love him without falling _in_ love with him. She could talk to Eric because he understood Hyde in a way the others didn't. So she could open up to Eric in a way she couldn't with Donna.

It surprised her when he took such an active interest in her pregnancy, but she was so glad he did. He'd gone with her to all her birthing classes and all her parenting classes and she couldn't think of anyone she'd have rather gone with. Every night he'd have a different reason for why he was with her. One night he'd introduce himself as the cousin her parents sent her to live with or he was her family butler or the crown Prince of Hoth accompanying his father's new wife while his father was taking over some small desert country. Each lie was more outlandish than the next but never failed to make her laugh. Never failed to take her mind off the fact that the father of her child was not with her. He was her best friend. And she thought Donna was lucky to have him.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that? Seriously Jackie, I don't want a tail."

"You know, you're starting to look a little spindly. Lose anymore weight and you'll probably float away."

"Oh, I didn't lose it. I found it all in your ass." Eric carried the two mugs of cocoa over to the table before taking the seat previously occupied by Donna. With a smile he folded his arms on the table and laid his head on them so that he was practically nose to nose with Jackie. "Wanna tell Papa bear what's wrong?"

Despite herself, Jackie laughed. "Shut up, Eric." She gave him a playful flick on the nose. But she went over the whole thing with him again. She'd gotten most of her anger and frustration out while she was talking to Donna, so she was a lot calmer as she went through it with Eric. "You know what I hate most about it. I hate to think that Donna, even for one moment, would have thought I'd do something like that."

"Jackie, she didn't. She said it because she knows Hyde, she knows how his mind works. If she thought...I don't think she'd be able to tell Hyde even jokingly. She knows you. She knows me."

"Micheal thought it."

"Kelso's an idiot."

"Mrs. Perkins."

"Who you called a crazy old busybody." Eric laughed. "Jackie. Donna knows that there is nothing going on between us. Kelso thought you and Donna were doing it, actually he thought you, Donna, and Brook were doing it. And Mrs. Perkins, she thinks Kelso is the intelligent young police officer down the block. Whack job." He twirled his finger around her temple in a failed attempt to make her smile.

"I'm not a whore, Eric."

"Jackie," He hated the way she seemed to have folded in on her safe, hated how small and full of pain her voice sounded. "I know you're not. No one thinks you are."

"Steven does. Given a little time he'll be thinking I'm chasing after Fez. Why can't he just..." Why coudn't he just love her the way Eric loved Donna? Hell, she'd be happy if Steven loved her the way Eric loved her. She didn't understand why loving Steven meant being hurt so badly by him. "I can't go through this with him again, Eric." Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I can't."

Moving his chair around the table, Eric took Jackie into his arms. Her body shook with each wracking sob that escaped her. It was like the last few years had fallen away and she was once again a scared young woman pregnant and tossed aside by the man she loved. "Come on, Jackie it'll be okay. You're stronger now. You can't let him do this to you. I won't let him do this to you. I promise." And he wouldn't let Hyde's ridiculous accusations come between him and his best friend.

***

RJ wasn't very sleepy. He was never very sleepy. But his mommy was always telling him he had to go to sleep. And she always told him he had to sleep in his big boy bed. There was no way the little guy could know that when he slept in his mommy' bed his little fist often woke her up. RJ loved sleeping in his mommy's bed. He loved it because she would forget he was suppose to be going to sleep and would play a game with him, he loved it because there were never any monsters under her bed, he loved it because his mommy smelled so pretty.

There had been no monsters in his dreams at grandma and grandpa's house. Not before tonight. RJ had a bad dream tonight. He dreamed that a monster had climbed into the room and tried to take his mommy away. And when he woke up his mommy was gone. He'd sat in the bed crying until he remembered his daddy was close by, but when he'd gone to daddy's room he only saw his Auntie Donna. It was a long trip made worse by the tears streaming down his cheeks, but he finally found both his mommy and daddy in the kitchen.

He thought they were playing a trick on him, the way they both lay with their heads on the table, like they did when they played hide and seek with him. So wiping his eyes he tiptoed into the room ready to scare them both. But when he jumped between them, and jumped and jumped and jumped he realized they were both sleeping.

With a devilish smile he climbed up the back of his daddy's chair and onto the table. He tugged on his daddy's hand, laid his cheek against his mommy's, and despite not being very sleepy, dropped instantly into dreams of lightsabers Jedi knights, and starfighters.

Every bone, joint, and muscle in Steven Hyde's body was aching beyond belief. Because just as Jackie predicted, he had indeed passed out in the Forman's driveway. It had been one of the worse nights of his life, made worse by the unceremonious way he was awakened.

"Hey, dumbass." Red gave his son a rough shove with his booted foot. "What the hell are you doing?"

Pain radiated all the way down to his toenails. "Ah, shit."

"Watch your mouth." He gave him another booted shove. "And get the hell up before Kitty comes out here and think your dead." He glanced up at house, knew what room Hyde lay directly under. "I hope she pushed you."

"A little sympathy would be nice, Red." Hyde mumbled as he managed to climb to his feet, he might have been better off just laying there and letting Red kick him.

"Sympathy is for sad people who can't help how sad they are like Bob. Or the French."

"You're all heart." But Hyde was careful to mumble this especially low so as not to accidently be overheard by Red. And maybe if he'd been paying more attention to Red and not his inner bitching he would have noticed the other man try to stop him from walking around to the sliding glass doors of the kitchen. He'd have sworn he felt his heart stop, break into a million pieces and shatter at his feet.

Forman, Jackie, and RJ were all asleep at the kitchen table. Forman was leaning back in his chair, head tossed back, mouth open, and more than likely snoring. On the table his hand was being gripped tightly by RJ. And RJ, if Hyde didn't feel like his soul was being ripped in half he might have smiled at the sight of his son. The boy was draped across Jackie's back, one small hand tangled in her hair. They looked like a family, Hyde hated that whenever he saw them, they looked like a family.

Forman woke up first, he seemed confused, his hands running over his face tiredly. But he took one look at Jackie and RJ, a large grin spreading across his face before he jumped up from the table and ran from the room. He had the camera with him when he came back a few moments later, snapping several pictures of Jackie and RJ. Reaching over he brushed the hair out of RJ's face before taking one last picture and setting the camera aside. He lifted RJ into his arms, waking the little boy playful kisses on his face.

RJ was grinning even before his eyes were open. He slapped Eric on both cheeks before returning the kisses. Then he leaned over, somehow certain that he wouldn't fall, blowing raspberries on Jackie's cheek until she was awake as well.

"Could have been you, if you hadn't screwed it up."

"I don't need this right now."

"You know, that's the exact same thing you said to me when I tried to tell you you were throwing your life away by staying married to that stripper." Red walked over to stand besides Hyde so that they both could watch as Jackie stretched then reached out to take RJ into her arms. "Tell me Steven when will be a good time to stop you from pissing your life away. You lost the woman you loved, your son, your friends. Should I wait for you to completely bottom out, would that be a good time?"

Hyde didn't respond, what was there to say to that. And he was afraid that if he opened his mouth, some low painful animal sound might escape. Forman was now leaning over the back of Jackie's chair, they were both smiling as RJ sat on the table talking excitedly. In his mind's eyes he saw Forman whisper something in Jackie's ear before brushing his lips over her cheek. Saw Jackie reached behind her to run her fingers through Forman's hair as she leaned back against his shoulder.

"You know Kitty hated Pam."

Hyde frowned at the utter randomness of Red's statement. "Huh."

"I guess we all new she didn't like her, but it was more than that. As much as she loves Laurie, and God knows she does, Kitty loves Jackie like a daughter. She was absolutely crazy about that little loud mouth. Do you know what Jackie did after school when you kids were working."

"Yeah, she'd go to cheerleading practice than come by our jobs and bug the hell out of us."

"No, dumbass. She'd come by the house. Kitty would cook for her, brush her hair, and even hover over her while she did her homework. Kitty was practically vibrating with excitement. It was hell for me, Steven. The two of them, all over the damn house talking and giggling, wanting me to talk to them. Absolute hell. But I didn't say anything because it made your mother happy. And then Pam came along, your mother wasn't so happy anymore. I didn't get it, the girl was still around. The girl was _always_ around. I just didn't get why Kitty was so upset. Then WB showed up at our house one day. And then I got it. It was the same way your mother felt when Pam breezed her way back into town. And I'm willing to bet it's the same why Eric felt when you barged into the living room the other night."

"What are you saying, Red. I should just walk away and let Forman raise my son." Be with his chick. Just walk away and let Eric have his life. Hyde thought he'd die and go to hell first.

Left with no other choice, Red raised his hand and slapped his son in the back of the head. "Look at your son in there, Steven. That is a happy little boy in there. That's a little boy who knows that someone loves him. While you were out there pissing your life away, punishing Jackie for something she didn't even do, two people were loving and taking care of a child you denied."

"I didn't-"

"You did. So instead of bitching about some imagined injustices against yourself. You should be grateful that RJ is a happy healthy kid. Dumbass." With one last slap to the back of Hyde's head, Red walked away just as Jackie and Eric carried RJ out of the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 8

**I disclaim. I own nothing.**

**AN: The gangs all here and few more. More punishment for Hyde. But I like to think of it as Hyde coming to realize what he's been missing out on by being an idiot. The song is _My Sharona_ by The Knack.**

**Chapter 8**

_Absence from those we love is self from self – a deadly banishment--_William Shakespeare

Packie had been watching the door for the group from Point Place all night. Actually, he'd been watching for one member in particular but figured he was in for getting the whole gang. And sure enough they all trooped in.

It was easy for an outsider to see the group's closeness. The tall guy-Kelso, he figured-had one arm wrapped tight around the gorgeous brunette at his side, while he talked excitedly to Fez. For her part the woman in his arms was laughing with Donna, both women wore exasperated expressions. Eric and Jackie were pushing and shoving at one another. Something Kelso said had them all turning to look at him, before swinging out to swat him on the back of the head. Then everyone seemed to switch, Kelso and Eric pointing and laughing at something, Kelso's girlfriend fixing Fez's collar, and Jackie and Donna whispering to each other. The only person left out was Hyde. And Packie couldn't say he was sorry to see that.

"Hey, it looks like Packie's dream girl is here. He's got that dopey look on his face."

When his best friend and drummer-Dorian-tried to ruffle his hair, Packie knocked his hand away. "Shut up, jackass."

"Come on, which one is she?"

"She's the pretty little thing in the purple top."

Dorian's eyes narrowed when they fell on several faces he hadn't seen since high school. They'd been called the basement gang and they were quite possibly the closest most hodgepodge group of friends Point Place had ever seen. And the girl his friend pointed out filled him with a since of dread. "Jackie Burkhart?"

"Know her?"

"Know her." Dorian confirmed. "Went to high school with her. Lusted after her like every other guy in school. Which is why, as your friend, I'm telling you to look elsewhere buddy."

With a frown Packie turned to look at his friend. He'd known Dorian since he was a kid and maintained a friendship even after Dorian moved to Wisconsin at twelve. It was because of Dorian that Packie made his home in Point Place a year ago. He trusted the other man implicitly, which was why his statement bothered him. "What do you mean?"

"Look," Dorian settled on the end of the stage besides his friend. "There was a rule in high school, no one came between Jackie and Kelso. The guy cheated on her like mad, but he'd totally lose his shit if another guy tried to get close to Jackie, even when they weren't together."

"Isn't Kelso the big guy slobbering on the hot brunette?"

"Yeah. That's Brooke, he knocked her up at a concert, but that was well after he and Jackie was over."

Packie loved his friend, but the guy did have a tendency to ramble. "Is there a point, man."

"Jackie and Kelso dated for like, three years, they were like the golden couple. But then one summer Kelso left and when school started back Jackie was with Hyde."

Packie watched as the group made their way through the crowd to an empty table. "I still don't get what your trying to tell me."

"Kelso didn't like it when other guys tried to get with Jackie, Hyde didn't like it when other guys looked at her. Everyone knew that no one, absolutely no one, came between Jackie and Hyde. Kelso tried, better men then you have tried. They all failed."

Setting his guitar aside, Packie laughed at his friend. "Man, that was high school, they've been over for a long time now. Don't be so dramatic." He shoved Dorian jokingly. "I'll be back before the next set."

Before Dorian could protest, Packie was jumping off the stage.

"Okay, Jackie, which one is he?" Brooke was asking when they found a table and settled into it.

"The one at the end of the stage with the guitar. Isn't that Dorian Childes he's talking to?"

"Yeah," Eric nodded as he made out the men on the stage. "And Ricky West, Larry Waters, and Shawn Hawkins. Remember those guys had a band in high school?"

Hyde's smirk was firmly in place as he nodded. "Oh, yeah. They sucked big time, too."

"Oh, man." Kelso laughed over a mouth full of pretzels. "Remember that time they dedicated all those songs to Jackie and Donna."

"I don't remember that." Donna's brow creased in thought as she reached for her beer. "When was that?"

"You don't remember because you were making out on the back porch with Eric." Fez pouted. "And before you can say anything Jackie, you were with Hyde in his car. So you missed those four butchering Zeppelin and all the sluts who loved them for it. That night I wore a pair of pants that made my ass look like a work of art and those sons of bitches still got all the sluts."

"Well, at least you're not still bitter about it."

Fez perked up at Eric's comment. "Oh, yes. I'm far past all of that high school stuff. Now if you'll excuse me I must go write mean things on the bathroom stalls about them." He stalked pass Packie, not even sparing the other man so much as a 'good day'.

"Hey," Packie angled himself besides Jackie. "I'm glad you guys could make it."

"Well, we're all a flutter." Hyde gave Packie a look as if daring him to comment.

Jackie rolled her eyes. "Packie, this is Kelso and Brooke."

"Nice to meet you." He held his hand out.

"Oh man. Jackie and Packie." Kelso was grinning wildly when he shook the proffered hand. "Packie and Jackie. That's so awesome, you guys should totally get married. Ow." He flinched when Hyde frogged him on the arm. "Damn, Hyde. What was that for?"

"There was a fly on you."

"You know, buddy, I don't think there was. I think you got upset because I said that Jackie and Packie were going to get married and have a kid named Mackie. Packie, Jackie, and Mackie. They'll be the coolest family ever. They'll move into Jackie's house." He began to bounce excitedly in his seat. "Our block will be so awesome. With my family being the prettiest, Jackie's being the coolest, and Forman and Donna's being the oddest."

Eric could only shake his head at his friend. "God, what it must be like in your head."

"You know, sweetie," Brooke laid her hand on Kelso's arm. "It might be a good idea for them to go out on a real date before you marry them off."

"Fine. But don't ruin this for me like you did that Bears thing, Jackie."

Packie gave a nervous laugh. "What Bears thing?"

"Nothing." Jackie answered quickly before Micheal could say anything else. She knew coming here was a bad idea. Between Micheal's obsessive need to marry her off and Steven's presence the night was bound to go badly. "It's nothing. So when do we get to hear you guys?"

"Uh," Packie glanced towards the stage to see Dorian gesturing wildly for him. "Now I guess. Just know that we have to do a few covers before the owner lets us play our own stuff, so..." Absently he reached out to toy with the ends of her hair. "I'll see you in a bit?"

Jackie nodded. "Yeah."

Hyde sipped bitterly at his beer. Jackie was far beyond the girl who got starry-eyed when a new guy came into her life. But she had a pleased, almost shy smile on her face. He could tell she liked this guy and that was enough to piss him off. But he had to battle back an outburst when Jackie shot a look to Eric, a thousand words seemed to pass between them before Eric reached over to squeeze her shoulder affectionately.

Jackie's hand went up to pat the one Eric placed on her shoulder. "I should go call to check up on RJ."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Eric pushed back from the table. "The kid realizes your on the phone and he'll want to talk to you and then he's going to want you to come home...my mom will never forgive you for that. I'll call."

Donna shook her head. "Yeah, that's not going to work either. The only time RJ can talk to one of you on the phone and not cry is when the other one is there."

"I'll call." Brooke offered. "I have to check up on Betsy anyway."

"Forman, Jackie, man, that kid of yours is spoiled." Kelso laughed uproariously.

"Our kid is spoiled?" Jackie scoffed. "_Our_ kid. This coming from a man who let himself get kicked by a horse because it made his daughter laugh."

"Aw, man, that horse bruised my _lung_." The fact that Kelso seemed to be bragging about that didn't surprise anyone. "And let me tell you, the first one does not prepare you at all for second."

"You let a horse kick you twice?" Hyde asked in disbelief.

And to that Kelso had a very simple response. "Betsy has a great laugh."

********

The band didn't suck. A discovery that, frankly, sucked as far as Hyde was concerned. But it didn't bother him nearly as much as knowing that his friends had become adults without him. Fez hadn't once, in all the time they'd been at the bar, mentioned his needs. Come to find out he was actually seeing a girl and had made the decision to take things slow. Fez, taking things slow with a girl. The new Fez, however, wasn't nearly as bad as the new Kelso. Kelso, who in so many ways was the same guy he grew up with, but he was so much more than that now. At a few points during his discussion about his job he actually sounded like he knew what he was talking about. He didn't seem to tune out nearly as much as he used to. And his favorite topic of conversation was his daughter.

Actually, his friends seemed to spend the majority of the night talking about their kids. They discussed past birthday parties, holidays, vacations, and little events they experienced together. They grew up, moved on, and lived new lives without him. That knowledge on top of watching Jackie being sucked in by the guitar playing cowboy made for a really bad night.

"Alright, let's end this on a fun one." Packie annouced into his mic.

As soon as they heard the opening drum beat Jackie and Brooke immediately jumped out of their seats. It took a little coaxing on Jackie's part, but Donna soon joined the two girls.

"Oh, man, I'm getting in the middle of that." Kelso grinned before pushing away from the table and following the three girls.

"Just look at that spastic son of a bitch." Fez smiled proudly at his tall friend on the dance floor. "He might be pretty, but dancing is not his thing."

Eric laughed. "Another few minutes and he's going to be shouting about his eye."

_Oo my little pretty one, pretty one  
When you gonna give me some time, Sharona?  
Oo you make my motor run, my motor run  
Gun it coming off of the line, Sharona _

Hyde had been ready to sit back and watch Kelso jerk around like a freak, but the his eyes settled on Jackie. And God, he forgot how well she moved. Her hips swaying seductively, her hair swinging temptingly, the extension of her arms making her appear longer then she really was. She shouldn't have stood out as much as she did in the middle the other three. But all he saw was her and he wasn't the only one.

From the stage Packie noticed how every eye in the room seemed to gravitate towards the three women dancing together, Jackie especially. It was the way she didn't seem to be aware of anyone else. She was completely lost in the music, in the moment. It was ridiculously sexy, _she_ was ridiculously sexy. And it was all he could do to get through the song.

_Never gonna stop, give it up, such a dirty mind  
I always get it up with a touch of the younger kind  
My-ee ey-ee by-ee ahee ah woo!  
Ma ma ma my Sharona _

Jackie couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun without her baby. And she hated it was because they were all together and that included Hyde. It would have been easy to slip back into that routine. She could feel Hyde's eyes on her, knew what shade of blue they would be. What she hated was that she felt the answering tug low in her own belly. And decidedly turned her back on him. Just for a night they could be kids again. They didn't have jobs and mortgages and utility bills to worry about. And it was nice. God knew she wouldn't go back, she wouldn't go back to that time in her life for anything in the world. But to be free for just a few hours was nice, especially when she knew that when it all ended she could go home and her baby would be there-happy and healthy.

_Never gonna stop, give it up, such a dirty mind  
I always get it up from a touch of the younger kind  
My-ee ey-ee by-ee ahee ah woo!  
Ma ma ma ma ma ma ma ma  
Myee ey-ee by-ee ahee ah woo!_

"Man, when we get back to Chicago we got to figure out a day to do this regularly." Kelso was saying when they all got back to the table.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but Kelso's right." Donna settled in besides Eric, her face flushed from her time out on the dance floor. "We have to do this more often. I mean, when was the last time we all went dancing?"

"It was when RJ was a baby." Fez reminded everyone. "Because Eric stayed home while the rest of us went. That was the night Jackie-"

"Fez." Jackie cut him off with a pointed look to Micheal. The last thing she needed was to go through the whole thing again with him.

It seemed that Kelso didn't notice the way everyone was watching him, waiting to see if he caught on. But Hyde did and couldn't help but to wonder what it was they wanted Fez to shut up about. It was another of the things that bothered him. The secrets and inside jokes between them, things they could tell him about but he could never truly be a part of.

"Hey," Packie approached the group of friends, who all greeted him with the enthusiasm of people who were glad for a distraction. "Looked like you were having fun out there."

"We were." Jackie smiled. "You guys were great. Unfortunately, we have to get going."

"Oh. I didn't really get a chance to hang out with you."

"I know." And it was nice to feel that touch of disappointment. "It's just I have to get home to my baby."

"So do I." Brooke told him apologetically. She didn't want him to think that Jackie was avoiding spending time with him. Although she wasn't as anxious as Micheal to marry Jackie off, she did want to see her friend in a relationship with a good guy. And now that it seemed that Jackie was actually interested in someone, she wanted to see it at least get a good start. "Thanks for inviting us."

"Yeah, man, this was fun. And you can totally make out with Jackie now if you want." Kelso gave a proud nod. "Don't mind us, we've watch each other make out so many times it doesn't even bother us any more."

"Yes." Fez nodded excitedly. "Please. And feel her up a little, make her feel sexy."

This time Jackie hit him. "Ignore them." Pushing back from the table, she took Packie's hand to lead him away from her friends.

No one had to look to Hyde to know he got that stony pissed off look on his face. Picking up his beer, Hyde drank deeply from the bottle. He couldn't make out what Jackie and the idiot were talking about. He didn't like how closely they were standing, the flirtatious tilt to her head, or the way Packie's hands kept finding their way onto her body. Then it happened, Packie leaned in slowly, what was worse Jackie leaned in as well. Their lips met in the briefest of kisses, but it was enough to cause Hyde's anger to build at a rapid pace.

"Touch her boob." Fez called out drunkenly. "She use to love it when Hyde did that."

Eric held up his hand when it looked like Brooke and Donna were going to slap him. "Aw, Fezzie." He ruffled the top of Fez's hair, making sure the other man was comfortable, before slapping him hard on the back of his neck. "Just a little reminder to think before we allow the words to fly out of our mouths."

"Yes we should." Fez agreed as he rubbed his neck. "I'm sorry, Eric. I know how protective you are of Jackie's boobs."

"Oh, God, I leave you guys alone for a few minutes and you let Fez talk about my boobs." Jackie was glad that Packie had already gone back to his bandmates. Drunk Fez was a bitch to control. "And just for that I'm _not_ putting him to bed."

"Not it."

"Not it."

"Not it."

"Not," Realizing he was the last to call it, Kelso gave an indignant huff. "Aw man. The last time I put a drunk Fez to bed it got really weird."

"Weirder than the sexy nurse dreams." Eric teased.

"I thought we swore never to talk about that again. Way to ruin the night Eric. God!" Kelso shot his friend a withering glance, well as withering as Kelso could get, and marched out of the bar. Everyone followed him out, no one noticing that Hyde had crushed his bottle of beer in his hand.


	10. Chapter 9

**I disclaim. I own nothing.**

**Chapter 9**

_All things must change to something new, to something strange.--_Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

_"Dumass."_

_"That's funny."_

_"Huh, I thought it'd be Star Wars."_

_"Can you say Dada? Come on buddy say Dada."_

_"Dumass."_

_"I think he **is** saying daddy."_

"Hey, man, what the hell is this."

Hyde looked up at the annoyed customer. "Excuse me."

"What is this crap? Where are the tunes?"

"This _crap_," Hyde began with barely restrained anger. "Is my kid's first words. Got a problem with that."

The irritated customer noticed the underlying violence in Hyde's voice. And growing up in Point Place new the store owners reputation. "Uh, no, actually I don't."

"Good." Hyde gave a curt nod before going back to the stereo to rewind the tape again, when the bell over the store's entrance announced a new customer. It was obvious that Fez was in his pissed off mode, as was apparent by the way he was angrily gnawing at a sugar daddy.

"What's up, Fez?"

"One day those sons of bitches are going to pay. They took all my candy. And I know they were in on it together." Fez fumed. "Last time they stripped me naked, covered me with honey, and left me in the backyard. Then they took all my candy."

"Well at least you got to keep your clothes this time."

"Yes. Clothes covered in honey."

Hyde grinned in admiration. Different variations on the same burn. Classic. He wanted to ask Fez what he was doing there, since his friend hadn't set foot in his store since before Jackie left for Chicago, but didn't think he should press his luck. Especially when he noticed Forman walk in with RJ.

It might not have been the coolest move, but Hyde practically ran around the counter to greet his brother and son. "Hey," He gave Forman a brief nod before crouching down in front of his kid. "How's it going, kid?"

"Cool." RJ answered absently as he gazed wide eyed around the store. He turned to grin at Hyde. "Beatles?"

"You like the Beatles." Hyde jumped up quickly. Nearly tripping over his feet on his way to retrieve the album. "I have some of their stuff." Arriving at the corresponding bin, he was momentarily at a loss. He didn't know what his kid liked. He knew a moment of panic as he searched through the bin. How was he suppose to be a good dad when he didn't even know what music his kid listened to?

"Lennon." Eric came up besides Hyde. Flipping through the LPs Hyde had, he pulled out the album he was all to familiar with. This wasn't easy for him. But watching Hyde last night, he knew that his friend wouldn't be able to stand Jackie with another guy. He'd get involved, he'd work on Jackie until he got her back, and Eric didn't think Jackie would be able to survive getting hurt by Hyde again. So for her, for their son, Eric realized what he had to do. "_ 'Beautiful Boy' _is one of his favorites. Jackie sings it to him, so again, he thinks its about him."

Hyde glanced up at his best friend. Looking at the album, he saw an olive branch, and quickly gripped on to it before it could be snatched back. "Thanks."

"So, uh," Eric gestured toward where RJ was jumping happily on the couch. "Jackie, Donna, and Brooke went for the final fittings for their dresses. I figured maybe we could hang out here today." And maybe Eric hoped that RJ could change Hydes' life the way he changed his. There was something about being a father, he knew, that put things in perspective like nothing else. Eric loved his son, would not give him up for anything in the world, but he understood that Hyde needed to get to know RJ as well

Speechless, Hyde could only nod. He didn't pretend to know what Eric was feeling. After he'd gotten home the night before he spent a lot of time thinking about what _both_ his fathers had told him. His son and Jackie had been taken care of and he had Forman to thank for that. It still gutted him, the thought of Forman and Jackie together, but it was something he realized he had to deal with. Because it seemed that he was physically incapable of giving up on a life with Jackie. And Eric was obviously a large and ver important part of Jackie's life

It was impossible not to see how happy she'd been last night. And he wanted to be a part of that; her life, her happiness. He wanted to be a part of her every smile. It would take some time. But what did he have if not a whole lot of time.

"Hyde?"

Brought back to the present, Hyde looked at his kid bouncing happily on the couch, then to the man who'd been his brother. The man who was partly responsible for his kid's happiness. "What?"

"It is cool if we hang out here, right?"

"Oh, yeah, man. Sure." Hyde shifted uncomfortably, enough of Red Forman's son not to be comfortable expressing his emotions. "Thanks Forman."

"For what?"

"He's so happy." Hyde smiled as his little boy jumped off the back of the couch, only to run around back to the front to resume his jumping. "That kid knows someone loves him."

"He's a great kid. Best part of my life."

"I just want to watch him, man. I feel like I can watch him for days."

"The night we brought him home from the hospital Jackie and I just sat besides his crib and watched him. We didn't even sleep, just stared at him."

Hyde tried to fight back the bitterness he felt. But it was hard to get past something that was so deep rooted. He resented Eric his parents and home. Resented Eric his hot girlfriend. Now he resented the memories Eric had with Jackie and RJ. And he didn't want to be this bitter and angry anymore. It wasn't good for his son. It wasn't good for the life he wanted to have with RJ and Jackie.

"The pretty people are here!" Kelso announced in his usually loud fashion as he all but pulled the door off its hinges upon his entrance. "Daddy and me day can officially begin."

"Daddy and me day? You guys do this often."

"Once a week." Eric confirmed. "We usually do it on Saturday, but..."

Hyde nodded as he walked back to the couch. "So, what do you think of this one, kid?"

Immediately recognizing the cover as one his mommy always played, RJ grinned. " 'Beautiful Boy'. I'm mommy's beautiful boy."

Hyde grinned. Jackie wasn't going to be happy until this kid was as vain as she was. He wished he'd been a part of this. They had routines and songs and days. They had memories and moments. These little habits that families had. "Who was with her? When Jackie went into labor, who was with her?"

Eric laughed. "Funny story."

"Oh!" Kelso nearly dropped Betsy in his excitement, his hand shooting in the air. "Let me tell this one."

_***_

_"Oh no, Eric," Jackie clutched her stomach dramatically. "The baby's coming."_

_Eric jumped up from the couch. "Oh, Jackie. What ever shall we do? I'm not nearly smart or good looking enough to deal with this. I wish Kelso was here."_

_"Well it's a good thing I am." The front door was kicked open and Kelso stood on the other side wearing his uniform. "I'll get the baby out." In two strides he was at Jackie's side. "I know the area, so this should be quick." Reaching under Jackie's dress he pulled out a screaming infant by the feet._

***

"Kelso." Eric deadpanned. "Babies don't come out feet first."

"I know that, _Eric_. Like I was saying..."

_***_

_Jackie was on the couch this time. A sheet tossed over her legs, feet propped up on Kelso's shoulders._

***

"Hold up." Hyde gave Kelso an angry look. "I don't think I like where this is going at all."

Eric laughed. "Jackie didn't give birth at home, man. You're not even trying to be accurate."

"Alright. Fine! Why don't you tell the story than."

***

_"Eric? Eric?" Jackie could barely lift her feet as she shuffled from her bedroom to the couch where Eric lay sleeping. "Eric! Get up!"_

_Eric hit the floor with a painful thump. "Ow, Jackie. What the hell?"_

_"It's time."_

_Groggy and in pain, Eric rested his head back on the floor. "Time for what."_

_" Charlie's Angels. What do you think, dumbass?"_

_Somehow her tone of voice cut through the fog in his head. "Oh, shit." He managed to scramble to his feet. "It's time. Time, time? How do you know?"_

_"Just a feeling I had. Oh, and the puddle of water at my feet!"_

_"Okay. Okay, Jackie just try to remain calm." Eric ran his hands frantically through his hair. His heart was beating a thousand times a minute. "I think the first thing we need to do is call Donna."_

_"Donna's at school, Eric. We can't call her."_

_"But Donna knows what to do. How are we going to know what to do if Donna's not here to tell us?"_

_***_

"Burn!" Kelso shouted gleefully as he bounced Betsy on his shoulders. "Eric, you totally freaked out man."

"I wasn't the only one."

***

_"Damn, Jackie. I think you're bigger today then you were yesterday."_

_"Shut up, Micheal."_

_"Kelso, thank God." Eric came out of the back room with an arm full of Jackie's clothes. "We need your van. Jackie's having the baby."_

_"The baby! She's having the baby now! Oh God," Kelso turned and ran face first into the wall. "Ow, my eye."_

_***_

"And, ah, burn." Fez chuckled to himself. "Good one, Fez."

"That's not funny, man. I could have gotten a scar."

"And that," Eric turned RJ until he could look the little boy in the eye. "My son, is why we always watch where we are going. Now where was I...."

***

_"Everybody calm down, I called my dad." Eric announced from where he was standing on the couch. "He said that we should get Jackie to the hospital."_

_Jackie, who was standing besides the door with her bag, rolled her eyes. "I swear to God, Eric, if I give birth in the back of Micheal's van...."_

_Making sure to keep the bag of peas pressed to his eye, Kelso stood from the chair. "Well, I can't drive with one eye."_

_"I have to hold Jackie's hand." Eric was beginning to panic. "They made it very clear in all the birthing classes that my main job was to hold Jackie's hand. I can't drive and hold her hand, no one said anything about driving **and** holding her hand. I'm a simple man, I can't do both."_

_"Oh my God, you guys will never believe the day I just had." Stepping into the apartment, Donna was fully prepared to launch into a rant about unfair professors and crap bosses but was halted by the sight of her boyfriend standing on the couch, Kelso with his bag of peas, and Jackie just besides the door. "Do I even want to know?"_

_"Thank you God. Donna I've never been so happy to see anyone in my entire life." Jackie clutched her best friend's hand. "Don't even put the keys down we have to get to the hospital."_

_"Jackie, are you in labor." Donna immediately grabbed the bag from Jackie's hand. "I can't believe you two dillholes were goofing around at a time like this. Do you **know** the kind of pain she's in? You just wait until I tell Red."_

_***_

"Man, Red went nuts." Kelso was grinning behind a pair of 3-D glasses, no one knew where he even got them from. "If it wasn't for Eric's mom, he would have actually put his foot in my ass."

"Yes, Mr. Red was very upset." Fez concurred. "Especially after he found out Hyde wasn't coming. He threatened to put my candy up my ass because he was sick of hearing me chew." His face turned down into a pout. "I didn't even have any candy."

Hyde tried to ignore the comment about him not being there. "How did Jackie do?"

Eric laughed. "Oh, I don't even know if I can properly convey in words the utter hell that experience was."

***

_"Eric. Eric, I changed my mind. I really don't want to do this."_

_As promised Eric was besides Jackie's bed, her hand clutched tightly in his. "I think you're kind of stuck now, little devil."_

_With a strength that surprised both of them, Jackie yanked on Eric's arm until they were eye to eye. "Listen hear string bean, you don't understand what I'm going through. Remember that time your mother described childbirth. You know the thing about the snake and the antelope."_

_Wincing at the imagery, Eric nodded._

_"Well, it feels exactly like that, but worse. I don't think the human body's designed for this kind of pain."_

_"Actually that's exactly what it's designed for. At least the female of the species."_

_"Donna's maybe, with the hips and all, but not me. I'm petite."_

_"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you were so free with the milk."_

_***_

"That's when she punched me right in the mouth. If it weren't for the nurse I think she would have actually tried to kill me."

The record store was empty now, Hyde having closed down awhile ago. RJ and Betsy were taking full advantage, running around and under the tables. It was clear that these were two kids use to having their run of places. And literally running all over their dads. Hyde honestly didn't know how Kelso and Forman were able to continue on smoothly while two kids climbed all over them.

"But I must say I'm impressed that you stayed, Eric." Fez gave his friend a proud nod. "Normally when you bleed your running around screaming and crying. But you held your ground, cried like a baby, but held your ground."

"I couldn't go anywhere if I wanted to. Jackie has a grip like a damn bear. Every time I'd think she couldn't hold me any tighter....she would."

"But she was right about that snake thing." Kelso was now fixing the paper glasses on his daughter's face. "Brooke threatened to shove a bowling ball up my nose just so I could understand and said even that wouldn't really compare."

"Good thing for Jackie, RJ was so tiny." Fez added. "You and Jackie did a good job, Eric, he was like a little porcelain doll." His gaze shifted to the little boy currently trying to climb onto his shoulders. "Unfortunately you both went horribly wrong somewhere."

Eric grinned. "Hey buddy, Uncle Fez just called you a bad boy."

RJ leaned over until he was practically laying on his belly on top of Fez's head. The pout that formed on his mouth rivaled Jackie's. "Uncle Fezzie, I'm go cry."

Fez broke instantly, pulling the little boy down until he settle RJ on his knee. "Oh, look at this face. No one can stay mad at this face. I'm sorry little buddy. Forgive me?" To sweeten the deal, he handed the little boy a five dollar bill.

"Yep." RJ frogged Fez on the arm before jumping off the couch and running around the room with his money.

"Uncle Fezzie?" Betsy stood in front of Fez, big brown eyes watering.

"Oh, here ya go, princess." Fez handed over another five dollar bill.

They all laughed as the two kids began to jump in place making plans to buy an ice cream store with there five dollars. Kelso seemed to think that was an awesome idea and promised to one day buy Betsy an ice cream store all her own. When she ran over and gave him a tight hug and loud smacking kiss, Kelso preened.

"Man, that kid is the best thing I've ever done. Accidentally or on purpose."

Seeing the truth of that statement in his friends eyes, Hyde smiled. "You really love being a dad."

"It's awesome. No one will ever look at you the way your kid does. Oh!" Kelso was just about to raise his hand but caught himself. "Guys, you know what I just realized. We totally just had a circle without film, man. We had a circle where we talked about our kids how weird is that. And you know what, it was like our best circle ever."

Hyde thought there was no way he could argue with that.


End file.
